grojband the life of corey riffin
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: eight teen year old Carey riffin has feelings for Laney but he is to scared to tell her will they get together read on and find out also reviews are always welcome if you have any ideas please tell me and ill think them over also i own nothing but some Original Characters but their names i do not own anything also some chapters may have triggers just an FYI
1. Chapter 1

My name is Corey Riffin if somebody told you that I was an eighteen-year-old nerd that never got close to talking to a girl let alone dating one that somebody lied. I have my own band the members are Laney Penn who is the best bass player I have ever seen and who in my opinion is the hottest girl in our school, then there was my keyboard player Kin Kujira who again is the best one I've ever seen and his twin brother Kon is on drums and yet again is the best one I've ever seen he even one a math contest by drumming but that enough about my band.

I was in English class despite the fact that everyone in our school knew that my band plays every event there is in this town no one really sat next to me so I put my feet up on the chair and lean against the wall then I saw Laney but what she was doing surprised me normally I would look over at her and she would be staring out of the window but today she was staring at me when she realised I had caught her staring at me she looked away quickly and I couldn't help but notice that she was blushing then it hit me why didn't my own band sit with me but I didn't really care if they did or didn't they are their own people and could do what they wanted.

I had been so in thought that when I felt someone tap my shoulder I jumps slightly then my eyes focused on the person it was Laney her scarlet red her wasn't in a ponytail or a messy bun it was down she knew I liked her and she knew I liked her hair down "hey lanes" I said

after I was completely out of my trance she just giggled her giggle was like a siren's call it was beautiful but It could be deadly then she spoke "hey core could I … um… sit with you?" she had asked to my surprise but my response was to move my feet from the chair next to me and put my legs on the desk in front of me.

"Thanks, core I just couldn't handle Kin and Kon any longer they kept teasing me," Laney said

"What were they teasing you about?" I asked but I already knew the answer It was because she had a crush on me and I had a crush on her but I'm too much of a wimp to ask her out and she already had a boyfriend who came to all our practises and teased me about having her

"it's nothing important core" Laney had said with a shaky voice it almost sounded like she was going to cry

"Don't worry lanes I'll talk to kin and Kon, it's the least I can do" I said started calmly "you have always been there for me no matter what so let me return the favour" I had just finished my sentence when the teacher Mrs. Silver told us to stop talking after Mrs. Silver turned back to the board

Laney whispered back "thanks core it would really help" in response to this I grabbed her hand and whispered "I would do anything for you" into her ear which I instantly regretted it and let go of her hand and I caught a hint of red on her cheeks "is she really blushing" I thought to myself

We sat there throughout English class just talking to each other when Mrs. Silver wasn't looking "you coming to practise this afternoon?" I eventually asked her response shocked me "sorry core I can't make practise this afternoon nick is taking me out this afternoon" she had said "that's right she's dating hunky Nick Mallory" I thought to myself "I'm really sorry core" Laney said before I could even finish my thought "it's cool lanes but don't forget it's your birthday in four days and I have something planned for you" I had said

"What is its core?" Laney asked so excitedly she might go diary which is what I call my sisters various emotional meltdowns

"You have to wait for lanes," I said slightly teasing her slightly but she knew I was teasing her so he took my orange beanie and put it on her head playfully "really lanes?" I asked with questioning look all Laney did was giggle but after class Kin, Kon and I went back to my place "hey guys" I started "why are you teasing Laney" they knew I was pissed

"well Um Corey" it was Kin the smartest of our class who spoke "we were only having a bit of fun"

"not the point Kin she is a sensitive girl do you understand that Kin the amount of times I've stayed up with her trying to calm her down after she gets broken up with is astounding but I do it for her, not for me but for her" both Kin and Kon coward at my words they knew full well that I was completely pissed off "six of my favourite shirts are covered with stains from Laney's makeup and" I finished my rant then I walked ahead of kin and Kon and I went to my home while Kin and Kon didn't feel like practising anymore so they went back to their place when I went inside I went straight to the kitchen and got a can of coke from the fridge my sister Katrina who prefers to be called Trina was sitting at the kitchen table

"ooh someone is pissed off what happened did Laney turn you down" Trina started to tease

I snapped "shut up you whore don't even begin to tease me when you date every guy in this town and screw them after the first date so maybe if you keep a relationship longer than a week I'll let you tease me again until then don't even think of it"

after I finished going off at Trina I walked into my room and laid down on my bed placing the unopened can of soft drink down on my bedside table and about four hours later I hear Trina's shrill voice come from the kitchen "Corey Laney's here to see you I'll send her up now" I sat up and walked to the door and opened it to see Laney walk up the stairs crying "what's wrong lanes" I said as I walked to her but no answer came out of her mouth but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck since we're the same height and she began crying into my shoulder so I picked up bridal style and carried her into my room where she cried into my shoulder "shh lanes its ok" I said rubbing her back as I sat down on my bed and took my shoes off without my hands which is more difficult than you think then I sat on my bed with my legs crossed and Laney in my arms and she cried continuously until about seven o'clock at night when she finally spoke "n…nick broke up w…with me" she stuttered with a shaky voice I rubbed her back comfortingly "its ok Laney he was a dick anyway but what you need is a distraction and almost instantly my phone rang and I picked it up and answered it "hello Corey Riffen speaking" I said into the phone

" hello, Mr. Riffen is a miss Laney Penn there?" the guy that I didn't recognise said then it hit me I had picked up Laney's phone "yeah she is what is this about?" I asked looking down at Laney who was laying her head on my shoulder "her parents have been in a plane crash and they have passed away died on impact" the voice had said

" ok I'll tell her" and without another word, I hung up the phone and placed it on the bedside table where my soda pop was less than an hour ago

"who was that?" Laney asked in a shaky voice

"Laney I'm sorry to tell you this but that was the police" I started and by the look on Laney's beautiful face she knew it wasn't good news "your parents have passed away"

the second those last words left my mouth she started to cry into my shirt again but I didn't care about this shirt or any of the other shirts she has stained with makeup and tears I only cared about her and only her so I decided to do something I said I wouldn't earlier that day I was going to give Laney her birthday present so I reached under my bed and pulled out a bass guitar case and her face instantly lit up when she saw it "happy birthday Laney" I said as I handed her the case and she opened it to see a scarlet red bass the same colour as her hair then

"core how did you afford this?" Laney asked shocked at this present and disbelief written on her face as she continued "it's like a thousand dollars" I explained how he got the money for it and they slept


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and had completely forgot that Laney was staying at my place so I went to sit up but couldn't so I looked down to a figure with scarlet red hair laying on my chest then I realized it was Laney I sighed in relief then laid back down on my back then Laney shifted so I could now see her face and her makeup had run I chuckled slightly but careful not to disturb her I looked at my alarm clock and the neon red numbers read 1 o'clock "shit" I muttered quietly "I'm laying here with a distraught Laney laying on my chest while Nick Mallory roams free without a bruise on him he deserves a good swift kick in the balls" I keep my voice low but I knew that if she woke up she would hear me I sigh again and look up at the dark ceiling when I heard someone in the garage so I quickly but softly moved Laney off my chest then pulled out a knife from my bedside table draws and holds it with blade pointing towards my body as I quickly but silently open my door and close it then I walk down to the garage where I saw Kin and Kon sitting on the couch "for fuck sake guys you scared the shit out of me" I said it with a hint of rage in my voice.

I placed the knife on the stage but Kin and Kon just looked at my makeup stained shirt there was a strong silence in the air then Kon spoke "dude is Laney ok the only time I see you with makeup on your shirt is after she's been crying on your shoulder or chest"

"yeah she's fine Kon she's just had a rough night," I said

Kin and Kon oohed then they both rushed over to me "what was it like?" Kin asked

I knew exactly what he meant "dude not like that nick broke up with her then the police called and I so happen to answer thinking it was my phone and the police told me that Laney's parents died in a plane crash" I explained

Kin and Kon looked really disappointed "anyway I should get back to her before she wakes up she trusts me to never leave her side when stuff like this happen so just chill here there are a few beers in the fridge do not drink them you can have some soda," I said

I grab the knife and walk back upstairs but was stopped by kin grabbing my arm "why do you have a knife in your draw?" Kin asked I looked at the knife in my hand and decided to tell them the truth " I used to be a cutter so I kept the knife and Trina and my parents never knew but I'm done with cutting I just keep it in my bedside table just in case a thief tries to steal shit but I really should hide this before Laney wakes up" I Explained and with that Kin let go of my arm and quickly hid the knife where it belongs and was back the position that I was in before Kin and Kon came in and a few hours later Laney woke up and I helped wipe her dried makeup off and we walked downstairs to see Kin and Kon. Kin noticed that Laney was on my back and clinging on to me the whole morning "don't we have school today?" Kon asked

"Yeah we do Kon you really need to learn what days we have school" Laney said as she put my beanie back on my head I smiled at her and she smiled back then Kin broke the small moment me and Laney were having "well Laney you seem to be really clingy to Corey this morning" both me and Laney blushed but Laney blushed a deep crimson red while I blushed a light reddish pink

"you know you guys should go out" Kon stated but was regretting it after I shot him a glare that could kill "never mind" Kon was really not that smart but he could sense when I was pissed or being protective but in all honesty he could tell that I liked Laney and he knew that she liked me in the same way but I was just too much of a pussy to ask her out and well she's too good for me even if I did have a bigger fan base then she did but it's not the point then Laney's voice broke me out of my thought process "Kon I'm sure you know this by now but I'm in no state of mind to be dating again" her words had shocked me 'did she know I went to talk to Kin and Kon earlier this morning?' I asked myself mentally I was taken out of my train of thought by Laney's voice again "Corey what time is it" were her words

I looked at the clock on the wall of the garage it read six o'clock "it's six o'clock we should head off to school soon" I said with a sigh then I remembered that Laney didn't have her parents anymore "second thought you should stay here lanes"

"Why?" she asked looking puzzled

"Because you lost your parents yesterday and I don't think it would be a wise idea for you to come to school I'll even stay here with you if you want" I explained ignoring the oohs coming from Kin and Kon

"Ok Corey I'll stay home but you're staying with me," Laney said with a smile on her face and I smiled at her "ok bye the"

I turned to Kin and Kon and said "see you later," I said as Laney started cuddling me from behind

"Bye Corey and Laney see you after school" Kin had said "and I'll tell everyone your away today"

"Thanks Kin" I said as I walk to the stage "Laney are you going to get off my back anytime soon" Laney just shook her head no and clung onto me so I took her off my back and set her on the stage then I walked to the couch and sat down on it "so what do you want to do today Laney"

"I guess we could go to the pool," Laney said shrugging

"That wouldn't be a bad Idea lanes," I said "should I invite Trina to come with us or not"

"No, let's make it just us," Laney said smiling but little did she know how much I loved her "do you want me to run to your place and get your stuff," I asked after a few moments of silence

"Um sure Corey do you want me to come with you or are you good?" Laney asked slightly nervous but me not being oblivious anymore picked up on it in a heartbeat "why are you nervous lanes is there something you don't want me to see in your room?" I asked

"N…no there isn't anything in there but I think I should go with you" Laney said with a slight stutter

I raised a single eyebrow "ok then" I said as I picked her up and put her on my back and she cuddled into me again and I sigh as I walk out of the garage and walked to Laney's house and puts her down on the porch then I look into her green eyes "are you sure about this?" I ask not letting her look at the house until she answers my question.

after a bit she answers my question with a shaky voice "yeah I'm sure"

I hug her close and whispers in her ear "ok then let's go in" I had said as I stop hugging her and let her go then laney walked into the house and I walk into the house after her and we head straight for her room.

When I walked in I saw posters of the band from 2 years ago with hearts Drawn around my face "um Laney what are these" I said as I point to the posters all I hear is Laney scream and take them down and I chuckle "its ok Laney … if you had a crush on me you should have just told me" I said

I grabbed one of Laney's duffle bags and decided to empty her bedside table draws out so I start with the bottom one but Laney stopped me and I raised an eyebrow "I'll empty the draws, Corey"

Laney had said with a nervous tone "ok Laney whatever you want" I had said as I walk out of her room down the stairs and into the lounge room where I grabbed a picture of her me and her parents and put it in the back pocket of my jeans then I look back up the stairs to make sure she didn't see me and to my relief she didn't see so I went back upstairs and leaned against the door frame she didn't notice me then she saw me and jumped as I chuckle to myself after Laney had cleared her stuff we walked back to my place where I hid the picture under my bed then I grabbed two towels and a pair of board shorts while Laney Grabbed her swimsuit then we walked down to the pool just down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

I got changed into my board shorts and walked out of the male changing room and met up with Laney outside the female change rooms she was in a fire-truck red one piece which outlined her curves and made her breasts seem bigger and made my jaw drop slightly the swimsuit made Laney's hair seem darker than normal "so how do I look core" Laney asked giving me a wink

"you look amazing" were the only words I could manage then we heard Kin and Kon yelling to us then I looked at my waterproof watch and it was half-past three in the afternoon so I dove into the pool and I'm guessing Laney saw the tattoo on my right shoulder because she gasped.

the tattoo was her name when I resurfaced and heard Laney say "um why is my name tattooed on your back"

I blushed slightly and said "I …um…. Like the name"

it was a lie I loved Laney and that's why her name is on my back well shoulder all Laney did was raise her eyebrow I knew she saw pass my lie then I heard a feminine voice but it wasn't Laney's it was Carrie's she is my gender opposite but basically the same otherwise same blue hair as me but it was dyed, orange beanie but with their band symbol and she had a swimsuit that matched her hair "what are you doing here riffen" Carrie had said in her normal always sarcastic voice which made it really hard to tell if she was being sarcastic

"if you must know Carrie I was going for a swim with my band," I said with a hint of anger in my voice

before I knew it both Kin and Kon were by my side and Laney had jumped on my back to trace my tattoo and Carries band had assembled behind her and we were in a stare down both of our band members were staring at their gender opposite a few intense minutes passed and then Carrie spoke again but it was kinder than it normally was which I found strange "I was wondering if we could maybe fuse the bands together"

I remained silent thinking the idea over while my band tried to convince me to turn down the offer and Carries band tried to talk her out of the idea but she held onto it firmly almost like a baby holding onto its favourite blanket I finally spoke "sure but from here on out I call the shots for both bands"

the look on Carries face shocked me to no end she was blushing but she tried to hide it but epically failed but she spoke one calm word "deal"

both bands were pissed at my choice but I reminded my band that we didn't need Trina's diary anymore and could use an extra set of instruments then I looked at Laney who was tracing the tattoo of her name on my back over and over then I looked at her "are you alright there lanes?"

I asked her but her reaction was priceless she fell off my back I turned around and looked at her what a raised and then I heard my whole band even Carries old band gasp as they saw Laney's name tattooed on my back and they gave me a suspicious look I helped Laney up and turned to look at the whole band and they just looked at us both me and Laney but Carrie finally spoke up with a bit of jealousy in her voice "why is Laney's name tattooed on your back?" she asked so I told Carrie the exact same thing I told Laney that I plainly liked the name they didn't even believe that not even Laney so we spent the next three hours swimming around and just getting to know the Newman but Laney didn't really trust Carrie alone with me.

I could see it in her eyes then I heard Carrie's distant voice calling my name "Corey...Corey…. hello earth to Corey"

I snapped out of my thought and looked at her "what?" I asked slightly puzzled but my gaze drifted from Carrie's face over to Laney's face who was watching us talk I smiled at Laney and Carrie punched me in the shoulder my gaze snapped back to Carrie "what?" I asked again

I looked directly into her eyes "I need to talk to you away from Laney" Carrie said and she dragged me out of the pool and behind one of the buildings but still in the pool area

"so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as soon as we were out of Laney's ear shot

"Corey I…um… kinda have a crush on you" Carrie explained as she twirled her dyed blue hair around her finger I almost choked on my own saliva "wh…what?" I asked with a light scream but Carrie quickly put her hand over my mouth "shut up you dickhead do you want the scarlet bitch to hear us" waited a few seconds then said "if I uncover your mouth are you going to scream and let the scarlet bitch know where we are" I shook my head no and she uncovered my mouth then she said very hopefully "do you like me back"

I thought it over for a few minutes while a very impatient Carrie stood in front of me then I said "yeah I do Carrie but you're a close second I like Laney slightly more" at my words Carrie losses all light in her eyes then I thought to myself 'I shouldn't have said that because knowing Carrie she will stop at nothing to get what she wants' but I was cut off my train of thought by seeing nick Mallory in the corner of my eye and my eyes instantly switched to eyes of pure rage then I said to Carrie "go back to Laney and keep her eyes off me and nick ok" I didn't give her an option to answer I walked off towards nick but I heard Carrie's footsteps trail off towards Laney then I waited for a few second then I walked over to nick then said in the nicest way I could "hey nick could I talk to you for a few minutes"

his response pissed my off so much "Nick Mallory is planning on swimming for a second"

"Nick just come over here ow," I said through gritted teeth and thought 'now is my chance to kick his ass and make sure he never hurts any girl again'

he walked over to me and said: "what can nick Mallory help Corey Riffin wi-"

I cut him off by landing a swift kick to his balls he collapsed to the ground and I crouched down to look at him and said: "why do you think I would do that to you nick?" I asked him "I'll give you a hint involves one of my band members of the red hair variety"

he looked at me like he was in immense pain "Nick Mallory thinks it's because he broke up with Laney"

the rage in my eyes died down and I said calmly "you are correct nick and if you do that to any of my other band members… wait let make it all women ill land another swift kick to your crown jewels do you hear me nick" I said with a slight bit of rage left in my voice.

"nick Mallory understands what Corey Riffin has said," nick said with a bit of pain in his voice.

I turned to look to make sure the Carrie had succeeded in what I asked her and to my relief she had I sighed and looked back at nick then got up and walked to Laney and Carrie but Carrie still looked heart broken and all I could so be tell her "Carrie don't worry Lenny might like you" it didn't really cheer her up but she dived back into the pool almost like a mermaid but instead of diving in after her I sat down on the ground next to Laney and she looked at me like I was acting weird I sensed it of course "what's wrong lanes? And by that I mean why are you staring at me like I'm acting weird?" I asked I looked at her and she was blushing and trying her best to hide it I chuckled then she spoke for the first time since we merged bands.

"it's just been bugging me that you have my name tattooed on your back and I know you're lying to me about you liking the name so what is the real reason you have it tattooed on your back?"

I debated telling the lie again or telling her the truth and after a bit of staring into space I decided to tell her the truth "the truth is that I love you lanes" she blushed harder than she probably should and she looked at me "and in all honesty you and the band are the only ones that know about the tattoo"

"Not even Trina," she asked with a bit of shock in her voice.

"nope, not even Trina," I told her.

about an hour later Carrie, Laney, Kin, Kon, Kim, Konnie, Lenny and I all got changed and left the pool and we all went our separate ways but me and Laney walked Carrie home then walked back to mine it was dark but as long as I was around Laney didn't feel scared there was a small silence after we left Carries house then Laney spoke "hey core?" she asked slightly.

I turned my head to look at her and said "yeah" with a curious tone in my voice.

"is what you told me you know about the tattoo true?" she asked with a small blush creeping across her face.

I responded "yeah it is lanes I do love you I always have"

it took Laney a few seconds to answer but her answer not what I expected "I love you to Core" was her answer and it shocked me to no end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

We reached my place and I saw a note from Trina on the kitchen table which I ignored and went straight to the fridge and pulled out two cans of coke and handed one to laney which she took and opened and I opened mine at the same time I took a sip as I leaned against the kitchen counter laney spoke after taking a gulp from her coke can then asked "aren't you going to read the note from Trina?" I took another sip from my coke can "nope" I had said popping my lips at the 'p' laney didn't look surprised but said kind of worried "you probably should it could be important" it took me a few seconds to think about it then I put my coke can on the counter and picked up the note from Trina and It read out loud "corey I've moved out and moved in with mina in our own house and I've left you my car I even painted it black and put your stupid band logo on it to be honest I kinda like the logo but anyway have fun with laney" I didn't believe a word of it so I put the note back on the table, grabbed my coke can and walked into the garage and sure enough I saw my new car parked in the garage and it was like Trina said painted it black and put the grojband logo on it "wow" was all I could manage to say laney walked in and stood next to me to admire my car we stood there leaned against the stage looking at the car when laney spoke "should we tell the band" I thought this over and said "no I'll tell them tomorrow at practice" I finished my can of coke and threw it into the open bin on the other side of the garage without moving from my spot "dam core you're a good shot I smiled and said "thanks lanes" I waked over to my guitar and picked it up and started to tune it to the song I was going to play which I called rebel love song and I wrote it for laney and I started to play and sing but when I had finished I looked at laney who guessed I wrote the song for her and had tears in her eyes but they weren't sad tears they were happy tears hell they were tears of joy she ran up and hugged me tightly then said "I loved the song core and I knew it was written for me" I smiled at this then I felt free hell now I don't have to hide my feeling for laney, I had a car, a house to myself, laney is my roommate and a band and im lead singer I couldn't ask for anything else not one thing then I heard carries voice break the air and I looked over at her she had a bag slung over one shoulder and she looked heartbroken hell she didn't even look at me in the eye or look at me at all "hey guys" Carrie said in a heartbroken tone which both me and laney picked up on in a heartbeat and laney was at her side looking worried but I couldn't help but feel like I was to blame for her heartbrokenness and I put my guitar on the stage and hoped off then walked to Carrie and laney but when I reached them Carrie looked like she was going to run off but laney had a tight grip on her so she wouldn't run away I was the one to speak after a bit "what's wrong Carrie?" I asked even though had a feeling she wasn't going to talk to me but she did "I couldn't sleep and I'm so sorry disturbin-"I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth and said "its fine Carrie it's my house now and you can come here as much as you want and I'll never send you away and if you don't want to walk here just give me or a call and I'll pick you up" as I say the last part I pull out a piece of paper and writes my phone number on it and hand it to Carrie while laney gives me a unsure look but I give her a reassuring and Carrie takes the piece of paper and puts in the bag she brought with her and nodded at me but kept from making eye contact but I knew Carrie and she doesn't stop loving someone easily so I knew she still loved me but I loved laney most and I could never do anything to hurt her then I was snapped out of my thought by Carrie finally speaking to me "how would you pick me up you don't have a car" I looked at her then I remembered that she didn't know that Trina left me her car "oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Trina left me her car when she moved in with your sister mina so I got the house and a car" I pointed to the black car with the grojband logo on it but Carrie's eyes didn't get any light in them not even a little but she said "it looks better then when it was pink" she paused for a second then spoke again "hey corey could I stay here the night with you an laney?" I looked at Laney as if looking for permission which I was granted "sure you could stay the night Carrie but wouldn't your parents realize your missing?" she looked slightly sadder but spoke anyway "no my parents don't really care with I do" but she looked up at me and asked very hopefully "could I sleep with you tonight?" but I looked at laney and she gave me a look like don't you dare say yes so I went with the better option "sorry Carrie but no I basically let laney sleep with my but you and laney can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch down here" Carrie looked really depressed and laney spoke for the first time in forever "ignore corey you can sleep in his bed with him I'll sleep on the couch" I looked at her utterly confused then I say "Carrie I gotta talk to Laney for a bit I'll be right back though" I grabbed laney by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen and made sure that Carrie wasn't listening then I said "what is wrong with you?" Laney didn't even blink as she said "im helping a fellow band member she obviously likes you otherwise she wouldn't have come here or asked you if she can sleep with you" I looked slightly pissed off but Laney didn't pick up on it even when I spoke with a hint of anger "this is Carrie we are talking about she will take any excuse to kiss me and try more than that" Laney didn't care "listen corey she is heartbroken and it's probably your fault so you will go into that garage and tell her that you changed your mind about her sleeping with you tonight and you will play along with whatever she tries do you hear me?" Laney was pissed and when I nodded reluctantly she smiled and skipped off her breasts bouncing slightly and she said over her shoulder as she skipped away "thanks her kicking nick in the balls for me" I was shocked that she knew but I was pissed at the same time so I walked back to the garage following laney's skipping and when I saw Carrie I said "Carrie you can sleep in my bed with me" after I said that I looked at Laney who was grinning at me and when Carrie wrapped her arms around my I mouthed the words "if I fall in love with her it's on your head" Laney looked slightly scared now and it was my turn to grin and I pulled out my phone to check the time and my phone read it was one in the morning then I said "we should get to bed and Carrie I'm driving you home early in the morning so like six o'clock so we should get some sleep but Carrie didn't want to un wrap her arms from around me so I picked her up and put her on my back and walked up to my room and put Carrie down on my bed and took the photo I brought from Laney's earlier today along with her pillow and a blanket and I put the blanket and pillow on the couch then I handed Laney the photo I grabbed for her and she burst into tears and hugs me tighter then when I finished the song I wrote for her and her makeup stained the shirt I was wearing but lucky for me it was the one she had cried into last night and I hugged her until she stopped crying and I kissed her forehead good night and walked back up the stairs to my room where Carrie was getting changed into her sleepwear and I had walked in when she was in just her bra and pantie so me being a guy who loves a different girl I turned on my heel and start to walk off but Carrie grabbed me by my arm and pulled my back into my room and pushed me on my bed I was so frightened of what was going to happen and she spoke with a tone that frightened me even more "well corey I didn't think of you as a peeping tom" she locked my door so I couldn't escape I didn't know what to do but I kept my head held high and Carrie continued what she was saying "I know exactly what do with you" I didn't like where this was going but I wasn't going to let it happen so I responded with a question "and what would that be?" Carrie laughed a laugh that would make the hairs on your neck stand on end but mine didn't "you'll see my dear corey" but before she could do anything my adrenaline kicked in and I was at the door in seconds and I unlocked it but before I left the room I said "Carrie get yourself dressed and sleep on my bed it should smell like me so you can deal with that" and with that being said I left the room closing the door behind me and I saw laney was already asleep on the couch in the garage so I walked down as quietly and as I got closer to where laney was sleeping I saw that she managed to leave enough space for me to sleep next to her


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

About four in the morning I hear Carrie screaming and I'm up in a heartbeat and im off the couch and at my door in what felt like seconds but Laney woke up at the same time and had a feeling that I came down and slept next to her so I opened the door and woke Carrie up but she didn't look like her normal evil self she looked scared so scared she could have gone diary with fear but she spoke in a shaky voice "C…Corey?" I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me and I asked without hugging back "you ok Carrie?" Carrie nodded and said with a shaky voice "I…I am now" she unwrapped her arms from around me and I sat down on my computer chair cross legged and Carrie gave me a puzzled look and I answered her unspoken question "I'm basically going to sit here and watch you sleep just in case you have another nightmare" Carrie nodded and went back to sleep and I looked at the doorway to see Laney standing there looking at me but she wasn't pissed off but smiling at me and I chuckled at her and leaned back in my computer chair and closed my eyes then I felt something on my lap so I opened my eyes to see a scarlet haired girl sitting on my lap looking back at me I smiled at her and she smiled back and I realised exactly how hot she really was and I could just look at her for hours on end then she leaned close to me ear and asked "could I lay on your chest for a bit" and I whispered in her ear "have I ever stopped you?" and with those words leaving my mouth she laid down on my chest and was a sleep in second and I smiled I basically sat there leaning back on my computer chair with Laney laying on my chest I couldn't ask for any more than six o'clock hit and I picked Laney up in my arms and woke Carrie up and when Carrie was out of my bed and had her bag over her shoulder I put Laney back down and wrote her a note even though she knew I had to drop Carrie home and I walked down the stair into the garage and walked to my new car and saw the keys were inside it I rolled my eyes and got inside and put the keys into the ignition and started it and Carrie got into the passenger seat then I realised I didn't open the garage so I got out and opened it then walked back to the car and drove out then I realised the garage door was automatic and there was a button for it on the keys I started to drive towards Carries house I was not happy about what happened last night between me and Carrie and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Carrie was about to speak but I cut her off in a harsh tone "not a word Carrie or I will pull this car over and you can walk the rest of the way" but she spoke anyway "Corey look I can tell your pissed off at me but im sorry for what happened last night before I got to your place I had a little to drink and wasn't think straight could you forgive me" I said with a slight bit harsher tone "it will take more than that for me to forgive you but if you don't talk the rest of the way I'll consider it" Carrie just nodded and I looked at the stereo and it looked like I could plug a cord into it and my music would play though the stereo and I quickly looked back the road and saw Carries house a little bit a head and when we got there I pulled up front and said before she got out "listen to me Carrie pull any of that shit again and I'll kick you out of the band and not let you into my house again is that clear" she nodded and got out and closed the door and I drove off and saw her parent yelling at her but right now I didn't care I just wanted to get home to Laney but I heard my phone ring and I muttered to myself "I swear to god if it's Carrie" I pulled over on the curb outside a petrol station and pulled my phone and looked at the caller i.d it was Laney so I answered it and said "hey lanes what's up" her voice was slightly shaky "oh my god finally you scared me core you never take that long to answer my calls" I rolled my eyes and said "lanes I was driving did you expect me to answer straight away" her voice was back to normal "I kinda did but I'll let you off because you were driving … wait was where are you" I chuckled at her sudden panic and said "im fine lanes I pulled up at a petrol station and I'll be home soon ok" laney sighed and said "ok core I'll see you soon" we said bye to each other and I put the phone in the compartment under the stereo and drove again but after a little but I pulled into the drive way and my phone rang again it was an unknown number so I pressed ignore and put it in the right pocket of my jean and opened the garage and drove in then closed the garage door and turned off the car and got out to see a very unhappy Laney and I said "what I told you I would be home soon and kept to what I said so what's got you hot under the collar" Laney sat down on the couch and didn't say anything to me so I said "fine don't talk to me" I walked to my room and booted up my computer and leaned back in my computer chair and closed while I sighed images of what I saw last night flashed in my head then I felt Laney lay down on my chest I knew it was her I couldn't mistake the smell of her hair and her weight she was the lightest person I knew so I wrapped my arms around her and heard her say "I really do love you core" I smiled and said "I really love you to lanes" then I kissed the top of her head then she looked up at me I looked back into her emerald green eyes we stayed like that just looking into each other's eyes until I heard the windows 8 start-up sound I looked at my computer but looked back at laney and back into her emerald green eyes we stayed there for a little longer then she leaned in but we heard Kin and kon setting up for our next gig and we both sighed at the same time and I said "buzz kills" laney nodded and said "the buzziest" we chuckled and laney got off my chest so I could get up and we walked down to where Kin and Kon were setting up for practice then I remembered that we decided to practice a song I wrote for laney specifically for her birthday then I said "laney the song that we are going to practice is for your birthday in two day so ill drop you off at the mall and I'll pick you up when we are finished" laney nodded but then I heard Kin say "you don't have a car" but I walked over to my car and got in and started it and wind down the window and said to Kin "oh by the way Trina moved in with Mina so I got the car and the house so I'll be back in a bit and so I drove Laney to the mall and came back then drove back to the house so we can practice and we basically perfected the song when we finished practicing Laney called me and I picked up and said "hey lanes we just finished practicing I coming to pick you up now" as I say this I walk over to the car and open the door and get in but what she said almost made me drop my phone "um better drive to Carries house she kinda has me locked up in her basement and im really scared" I basically sat in my car stunned and I heard her laugh on the other end of her phone and when she calmed stop laughing she said with a slight chuckle "it's ok corey im fine im waiting out front of the mall" I forced a laugh and said "I'll be there in a bit" I had a little tears in my eyes but lucky for me Kin and Kon didn't see and Laney said "ok bye love you" I chuckled while closing my door and said "I love you to lanes" we ended the call and I started the car but I rolled down the window and said to Kin and Kon "I'll be back could you pack up the gear" both Kin and Kon nodded and I drove off but while I was on my way there I told myself "when I get there and when Laney gets in the car I'll kiss her but not on the cheek but on the lips" and when I got there and I pulled up in front of Laney and she recognised the car instantly I saw her with a bag of what looked like clothes I chuckled and rolled down her window as she approached the car and said jokingly "im sorry miss do I know you" Laney poked her tongue out and opened the back door put her shopping in there closed it then opened the passenger door and got in then she looked at me and I leaned in to kiss her but stopped just before her lips but she did something I didn't expect she closed the distance between our lips. We kissed for a few minutes then she pulled back and I looked into her emerald green eyes and she was blushing I looked at the road and drove off with one hand on the wheel Laney reached over and grabbed my hand and held it on my leg I chuckled as I held her hand back and said "did the mall get you in a good mood or something" Laney laughed and said "not really there was a few sales on but not really anything that interested me but as you saw I got a few things so im happy but im even happier that you kissed me" I chuckled and said "well I didn't and maybe we could get together or something" Laney nodded yes


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled up in front of the house and opened the garage then drove in I drove in then I put the car into park and put the parking brake on and turned the car off then pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them in my pocket I opened the door and got out hen closed my door and walked around to Laney's side and opened her door "there you are ma 'lady" I said jokingly at Laney which she returned with "thanks you my prince" we chuckle and Laney got out of the car and I closed her door then looked at Kin and Kon who were sitting on the stage drinking a can of coke each and they were giving us a weird look "what?" i asked completely oblivious why they were looking at me and Laney with a strange look but i felt Laney hold my hand and everything was OK "well ... um ... it took you guys took longer then you should have" i looked at laney who was trying to hide her blush and she gave me a look that told me that she wanted them to know that we are dating so i walked out from behind the car dragging laney along with me then i heard kin and kon gasp when they saw us holding hands and i said almost trying to intimidating them but i wasn't trying to "yeah me and lanes are dating what of it" i head laney giggle it was music to my ears but kin and kon smiled and said "its about time you to got together" kin snickered at his twin and said "Laney has liked you since the band started" i looked at Laney who was blushing a deep red but not quite as dark as her hair i chuckled at this and said "i figured as much" both Kin's jaw dropped and Kon looked kinda sad that he already knew but Laney said " did you know" my response was so simple it made kin and kon burst out laughing "because I'm not stupid" i looked at kin and kon who were laughing their heads off and so they couldn't tell Laney that i used to cut myself with the knife i had hidden in my room then i saw out of the corner of my eye Kim and Konnie who were kin and kon just female and evil i said to them "um I'm sorry gu... i mean girls but we don't have any songs for you to play along side us" the look on their faces did not look like they were here to practice and it was confirmed in their next sentence "we didn't come here to practice we came here to tell you that we are unmerging the bands" i didn't get sad or angry but i asked as calmly as i could "are these Carries words or yours?" Kim and Konnie looked at each other and said "Carrie isn't in our band anymore it was a vote and Lenny who voted to keep Carrie in the band he lost the vote so he left to and we have a new bassist and lead singer their names are Dex and Severus" i wasn't happy with the names but i kinda liked Severus he had dark black hair and had both his earlobes pierced and he had is right eye brow pierced while Dex had his left eye brow pierced and both sides of his nose pierced i gave them both a really good look over but as i did so i felt Laney hide behind my back she was probably scared of Severus but then i remembered Severus's face "Severus?" i asked looking at him waiting for his response and it clicked to him "corey?" i nodded and he said "dude i haven't seen you in ages ... how long as it been what four years?" i smiled and said "yeah roughly four years?" i felt Laney squeeze my hand slightly and i looked a Dex Kim and Konnie who looked really pissed off then Kim spoke with a tone that could send daggers flying "you two know each other?" we looked at her and nodded then Kim Konnie and Dex walked off and i said "nice seeing you again dude but you should get going ill see you around" be nodded at me and waved good bye then ran to catch up to Kim Konnie and Dex when they were out of sight i felt Laney who was still holding my hand come out from behind my back and she said "do you really that kid what was his name ... Severus" i looked at her and said "yeah i do and he isn't that bad he was my best friends before i created the band and he moved away but clearly his is back in town" but Laney didn't really care what i had to say about Severus she didn't like him and once laney made up her mind she stuck with and i wouldn't have her any other way Kin and Kon had stopped laughing and looked lightly nervous

 **two days later transition**

it was afternoon and it was after school but i gave Laney some money and told her to hang out at the mall until I'm done setting up her party a few hours later i saw a boy around 18 years old he had light ginger hair and piercings in both his earlobes on top of that he looked quite strong approach the open garage door and he asked in a nervous voice "a..are you corey riffin?" i got down from the ladder i was standing on and i said "yeah i am" i looked at him and said again "and you are?" he looked at me and said "my name is Remus ... Remus Lupin" i looked at him over like i did with Severus and Dex a few days ago "and why are you here?" i asked but he looked as though he was going to ask me something "i was wondering if you could ... um... maybe add me to your band i can play guitar" i looked at him and said "OK Remus but i kinda have to set up for-" Remus had cut me off by saying "you have to set up for Laney's party" i looked at him like he was a stalker and he said "sorry its just i know everything about your band considering you have your own wiki page" i rolled my eyes because i knew exactly who made the wiki page it was a first ever fans Kate and Allie and i said "OK fine but could you help me get the equipment onto the stage but do not put Laney's bass on the stage the song we're playing doesn't need her bass" Remus nodded and said "OK got it corey" and with that he helped me get the instruments onto the stage and i said after we were done "thanks a lot Remus


	7. Chapter 7

"hey Remus I've got to pick up Laney so I'll be back in a bit" i said and walked to the car as i pulled the keys out of my pocket i looked at Remus and he nodded at me i smiled and opened my door and got in then started the car then i looked at Remus again and he said "you should get Laney now you don't want her to be late for her party" i closed the door and rolled down the window and said "you will be a good addition to the band Remus" i drove off towards the mall

 **to the mall transition**

i parked out front of the mall and texted Laney to tell her I'm out front and after a little while i heard screaming but not scared screaming it was happy screaming i turned my head and saw our first and biggest fans Kate and Allie they ran to the car and i rolled my eyes they poked their heads up from behind the door "hi Kate and Allie" they squealed and said "hi corey" i looked pass them at the mall entrance and saw Laney walking down i started the car again and said to Kare and Allie "sorry guys i would love to stay and chat but i have a party to get to" Laney appeared at the back door and she put her shopping in and got into the passenger seat and closed her door while Kate and Allie stepped away from the car and i drove off "hey core your earlier then i expected" i smiled and said "we have a new band member and don't worry its not Severus his name is Remus" Laney smiled and said "he seems like a good friend and a good addition to the band"

 **wicked cool party transition**

i drive into the garage and i see Remus sitting on the stage and i get out of the car and grabs Laney's shopping which was mostly clothes a book here and there i chucked as i take the shopping up to my room then i walk out of my room and i volt the railing and lands on my feet then i hear Laney mutter "show off under her breath i chuckle and walk to her then i see it getting dark then i say "where is Kin,Kon and Lenny" as if on cue the three of them show up and said "sorry we're late" i nodded and said "its cool but kon and kon" i turn to Remus and said "this is Remus he is our new band member" they said hi to Remus and i said "lets get this party started i walked to the kitchen and pulled some coconut liqueur (for laney) and some whiskey (for us boys) down from the top of the fridge and five cups from the pantry and brought them out into the garage and put them on the stage and said "ok no one touch the coconut liqueur i bought it specifically for Lanes and us boys have whiskey both are really expensive so don't break the bottles because that's all i have but I'll be back in second i have to get the coffee table from the lounge room" so i went and got the coffee table and carried it to the garage and put it down in front of the couch then i moved the drinks over to the coffee table and then me kin and kon got up on stage and i picked up my guitar and put the strap over my right shoulder while kin got behind his keyboard and kon picked up his drum sticks then kon counted us in and we played the song i wrote for Laney after the song was finished i took my guitar off and put it on the stage and jumped off the stage and Laney ran up and hugged me tightly and i hugged her back then i looked around but i didn't see Remus so i said "hey wheres Remus" Laney pointed to the garage door and with this i nodded and whispered in Laney's ear "I'll be back in a second" after i said this Laney game a short but deep kiss and unwrapped her arms from around me and i walked out of the garage and saw Remus then i said "what are you doing out here the party is in there" Remus was looking up at the full moon and he didn't take his eyes off it as he spoke "i just don't really go to parties very often so I'm normally alone so i came out here to look at the full moon" i chuckled and said "Remus could i call you Moony" Remus still didn't take his eyes off the full moon but he asked "why would you call me Moony" i chuckled and sat down next to him and said "because the whole time we have been talking you haven't taken your eyes off the moon so i think it fits as your nickname" Remus finally took his eyes off the moon and said "i like it and could i call you Padfoot?" i nodded and said "i like it thanks Moony" we chuckled and we got up and walked back to the party where i saw Lenny flirting with laney and she saw me and looked at me with a face that told me to kick his ass so i turned to Remus and said "hey Moony want to help me kick someones ass" Remus nodded and said "I'll be delighted to" we walked up to Lenny and Laney ran to me and hugged me and i hugged back and whispered in her ear "does he know?" she nodded and whispered back "but he keeps trying" i chuckled and said "ill sort him out don't worry" she smiled and kissed my cheek then walked off then my attention snapped to Lenny who looked like he knew he fucked up then i said "could we talk to you out side" he nodded and walked out of the garage then i looked at Kin and Kon who read my mind and nodded then me and Remus walked out behind him and closed the garage door


	8. Chapter 8

"h...hey guys w...whats up" i looked pissed and Remus was almost as pissed as i did but i spoke with so much calm i surprised my self "not much just talking to my friend Moony out here then i walk inside an see you flirting with my girl and why would you be doing that" he tried to look like he didn't know what we were talking about but i knew he did then i spoke again "do you want to know what happened to the last person that hurt Laney" Lenny looked so scared it was kinda funny but he nodded so i swiftly kicked him in the balls and Lenny curled up into a ball grabbing his balls while Remus winced and said "oh ouch" but Lenny recovered soon enough then he tried to punch me which i dodged and kicked him from behind while Remus stayed to the side line then i said with a fake yawn "are you done Lenny because i kinda want to get back to my girlfriend's party" but Lenny wasn't listening he got to his feet and turned on his heel putting every ounce of force he could into a punch which i blocked with an open palm then i grabbed his fist with the same hand and flipped him over my shoulder and pinned him down to the ground then i said "Lenny buddy this didn't have to happen if you hadn't kept flirting with Laney after she told you to stop but you continued and that's why I'm beating you up" i got off him and kicked him the ribs then i turned to Remus ad said "come on Moony come and kick his ass with me" Remus basically change at this moment he went from the soft but strong Remus to a killing machine in seconds he ran past me and kicked him in the rib and i heard a cracking sound it was Lenny's ribs breaking i and it was my turn to wince but Remus kept kicking him and i heard multiple cracks and i winced every time after awhile i said "Moony he's had enough" but he didn't hear me then i yelled at him "Remus stop now" Remus stopped at that and went back to the old soft but strong Remus he head "sorry when i get to fight people i have a hard time stopping" i chuckled and said "i think i found the bands bodyguard" he smiled and said "really?" i nodded then i looked at Lenny who looked like he was in eminence pain "we should get him to the hospital" but Lenny stood up and he looked like he was healing really fast and he said "I'll just go home and since me and Carrie aren't in the newmans anymore we aren't in your band so ill hang out with you guys later" i nodded and said to Remus "lets go back in side" and i lifted the garage door and walked back in and walked straight to laney who looked like she was enjoying her self and i grabbed one of the unused cup and poured my self some whiskey on the way towards her and i wrapped my arms around her and she knew it was me and she said "hi Padfoot" i chuckled and said "how did you know Remus's nickname for me" she chuckled and said "i heard you guys talking outside so yeah im going to call you Padfoot for now on" i chuckled and said "you do that"

 **5 hours later transition**

it was four in the morning when most of us past out except me and Laney. me and laney sat on the couch watching t.v i looked at my phone but it was four in the morning i yawned then looked at Laney who had passed out on my chest i knew she was asleep and not dead because her chest rose and fell in a steady so i picked her up and carried her up to my bed where i laid her down then laid down next to her and she adjusted her position to lay her head on my chest and i chuckled but i remembered the garage door was still open i moved her off my chest and vaulted the up stairs railing and landed on my feet with out a sound then i said to my self "i guess Padfoot is a good nickname for me" i walked to the t.v and turned it off then walked to the garage door and looked at the sky and the full moon was setting and was being replace with the sun i chuckled and closed the garage door as quietly as i could and locked it then i walked back to my room and laid down next to Laney again and again she adjusted her position to lay on my chest again and with Laney's head on my chest i laid there unable to sleep no matter how much i wanted to i couldn't help but feel like tomorrow i was going to meet someone that is a complete Psycho

 **next day transition**

i woke up before anyone or so i thought i looked at my phone and it was eight in the morning i looked down at my chest to see Laney laying there i chuckled slightly i laid back and sighed i heard some one in the kitchen then the smell of pancakes hit me so i moved Laney off my chest as easily as i could without waking her and got out of bed and vaulted the top railing and landed with out a sound and walked into the kitchen to see none other than Remus making pancakes in my kitchen i said "morning Moony" he turned and said "morning Padfoot i didn't hear you wake up or walk into the kitchen for that matter" i chuckled and said "Padfoot is my nickname"


	9. Chapter 9

both me and Remus chuckled together and i said "i didn't expect you to be up this early because you were drunk off your ass and you were the first to pass out" Remus chuckled again and said "no matter what I'm up at sun rise everyday" i looked at the pan he was cooking pancakes in and said "why are you cooking us pancakes?" he took the pan off and put the last pancake onto a stack on the table and said "its my way of saying thanks for everything you've done for me" i smiled and looked at my phone and said "dude its six in the morning" he nodded and said "i know its six in the morning but it doesn't change that we need to eat" i chucked and said "i would leave the others to sleep despite the fact that it's six in the morning but they were drinking a lot and Laney was drunk off her ass so I'll just leave them to sleep" but i hear kin and kon waking up and i sighed then said "well Wormtail and Prongs are awake" Remus chuckled after i called kin and kon Wormtail and Prongs and i turned to them and saw them get off the stage then i heard Remus say "morning guys would you like some pancakes" but to no ones surprise both kin and kon were digging in then i heard foot steps come down from the stairs then i looked up the stairs in the garage to see Laney coming down rubbing her eyes and i smiled while saying "morning lanes" she looked at me and said "morning my darling Padfoot" i chuckled and she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek then sat down at the table with Kin and Kon and started eating then i looked at Remus and said "best make some more" he nodded at me and said "you got it Padfoot" and with that he made more pancakes while i got all the one with hangovers which was narrowed down to Laney Kin and Kon a glass of water each and i sat down next to Laney and she looked at me and said "hows my hair" i chuckled and said "so your not bothered by your splitting headache but your worried about your hair" she nodded i chuckled again and said "its fine lanes" and after we had all eaten till we couldn't anymore i said that we should go to the mall and hang out and everyone agreed even Laney

 **wicked cool mall transition**

we had been walking around for a while Remus on my left and Laney holding my hand on the right then i saw a girl who was sitting on a bench she had long blonde hair black short shorts with chains on both sides and she had a white singlet on and she wore black boots which looked painful for anyone who got kicked by them and as we walked past she looked at us but her hair was hiding one eye while the other was showing and it was bright blue i looked at Remus and whispered "keep on your guard Moony i have a bad feeling about that girl" he nodded and whispered "got it Padfoot" then i heard her running up behind me to try and punch me which i dogged and let go of Laney's hand and told her to run and I'll find her later so she ran while me and Remus stood there and the girl gave us an innocent smile but when she realized we saw right though it she started trying to punch me in particular but i dogged and while she punched me she started singing but she ended up landing a good solid punch on me and i went flying into a shop window which broke with the force i got to my feet as if i wasn't affected by it but i looked at my self and i had so many cuts all over my body i laughed and in seconds Remus was by my side and i said "I'm fine Moony its her you should be worried about" i walked out of the store and she went to punch me again but i grabbed her fist and she started singing the same song again

I might have a pretty face but I'm dangerous to the core the boys in the game have no idea the danger they face I'm faster than lightning moving around all over the place They call me the psycho girl I'm innocent so it seems I give you a smile and then I ruin your dreams You're taking your chances when you come on my server to play I'm warning you now I say you better stay back from me better keep track of me Boys have might but there're not always right Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight With a dress too tight, still I swing with all my might Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight Diamond sword so bright I can kill you just for spite Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight If you talk to me right, then I'll maybe spare your life Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight Everyone thinks I'm just as harmless a fly They damage each other and they're always passing me by I kill all the famous ones like the Bajan and Jerome I'm soft on the outside but the inside is hard as a stone I sending this message to all the girls across the land Don't let the boys push you around you got to take a stand Just give them a pretty smile and fool them infinite charm And then when they turn their back you give them a whack like a big heart Attack cause the... Boys have might but there're not always right Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight With a dress too tight, still I swing with all my might Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight Diamond sword so bright I can kill you just for spite Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight If you talk to me right, then I'll maybe spare your life Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight Come and get me Over here boys haha Oh come and get me Over here boys Come on, come on, come on Girls know how to fight oh yeah Boys have might but there're not always right Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight With a dress too tight, still I swing with all my might Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight Diamond sword so bright I can kill you just for spite Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight If you talk to me right, then I'll maybe spare your life Yeah some girls know how to fight yeah some girls know how to fight

when she finished her song a second time she had me on the ground and was pinning me down by sitting on me and i said "what do you want psycho girl" she smiled an evil smile then Remus came out of nowhere and punched her dead in the jaw and i got up then i said "whats your name" she laughed and said "my name is yui but my friends and enemies call me Psycho girl" i chuckled and said "well Psycho girl your going to regret messing with Padfoot and Moony" she got up faster then lightning and ran at us at the same speed but both me and Remus landed some solid punches and by the end of the fight Remus and Psycho girl were worn out but me i was full of energy using my 'padded feet' to run up walls and kick her and a few hours later i had won the fight and said as i wrote my number down on a piece of paper "hey Psycho girl if your ever up for another fight I'm always ready" and with that being said i put the piece of paper into her bra and walked off with Remus by my side. we walked away so calmly it was almost like the fight didn't happen i pulled out my phone and called laney to find out where she was and it turned out she was at the floor above the fight and saw the whole thing and i said that i'll be there in a bit and i kept my word on that within a few minutes and when i got to Laney she hugged me close and said "thank god your ok i saw you get punched into the window and gets punched so many time and i was so scared" i chuckled and said "I'm fine Laney a few cuts from the glass but im fine" she smiled and kissed me deeply


	10. Chapter 10

laney pulls away from the kiss then said "are you sure your alright your bleeding a lot" i nodded and said "yeah I'm" Remus chimed in and said "you should go to the hospital dude your bleeding really heavily" i looked at everyone who was nodding in agreement and said "guys relax its going to take a lot more to send me to the hospital" i looked at laney who looked really concerned and i said "laney trust me I'm fine really" they all gave up on trying to get me to the hospital and we walked to the food court laney holding my hand as we walked and occasionally dragging me into a dress shop or a book store but i told kin kon and Remus to meet us at the food court and as i was standing next to laney in a book store i saw another red head it was Lenny i walked to him and said "hey Lenny" he looked at me and said "hey corey" still looked beat up so i said "hey um Lenny I'm sorry about beating you up last night you knew we were drinking and me and Remus weren't thinking straight" Lenny nodded and said "its cool corey i understand but my ribs really hurt but again i understand but i didn't know your friend what was his name Remus had a strong kick" i looked at Remus who still hung around even though i told him to wait for us at the food court then i looked at Lenny and said "i didn't either but anyway hows Carrie" Lenny said "shes ok i guess i haven't seen her very much since the band kicked us out" i looked back at Laney who was still looking at books then back to Lenny and said "you should go see her i kinda yelled at her after she stayed at my place so she could use your company" he nodded and said "im kinda here with here she is still upset about you yelling at her so i try to take her mind off it" as if on cue me Remus and Lenny heard a argument break out and we knew who started it but still i looked behind me to see Laney and Carrie yelling at each other then i looked at Remus who was closest to laney and he nodded knowing that i wanted him to separate them and he did so by dragging Laney away while me and Lenny pushed Carrie away. When Carrie and Laney were as far away from each other i said goodbye to Lenny and Carrie and ran back to Remus and Laney and said to . "what was the argument about" Laney was still pissed but she was about to answer when Remus answered "funny enough it was about you or more specifically about who would be better with you" i rolled my eyes and said "of course it was" Laney managed to free her self from Remus's grip and hug me i hugs back and said "don't start arguments Lanes i kinda enjoyed chatting to Lenny in a book store like a friend even though me and Remus kicked his ass but on top of that its so not cute for you to start an argument" laney knew i was right and she said "I'm sorry my dear Padfoot i won't start an argument" i smiled and said " i know you wont lanes" then Remus chimed in again "how does she know my nickname for you?" i looked at Remus and said "she heard you call me that so its her nickname for me as well" Remus smiled at that and said "she may as well call me Moony then" i hear Laney giggle and say "i can do that if you want Remus and i could also call Kin and kon by your nicknames for them which are Wormtal for Kin and Prongs for Kon" Remus and i both nod at her and she stops hugging me and pulls away then i said "we should get to the food court Wormtail and Prongs should be waiting for us" Laney and Remus both nodded then i grabbed Laney's hand and we walked to the food court where Kin and Kon were chowing down so we walked up to them and i said "sup Wormtail and Prongs" kin and kon both looked up at us and said in unison "what?" me and Remus chuckled but Remus spoke before me "that's what corey and i decided to call you guys for nicknames" Kin and Kon nodded but kon said "which ones which" i spoke before Remus could even open his mouth "Kin your Wormtail since your the smallest guy out of the group and Kon that leaves you with Prongs since your the biggest out of us" they both nodded then Remus said "we should make a group name ... i mean for us four" i put my hand under my beanie and ran my fingers through my hair then said "we could call ourselves The Marauders" Laney spoke "i like the name core" i smiled at Laney and she smiled back at me then i heard Remus say "do you guys want anything to eat" i looked at him and said "I'm good Remus" then Laney said the exact same as me he nodded and sat down and so did i but laney wanted to be one of the girl friends and sit on my lap in public which i had no problem with but i kept hearing whispers from people walking past but the whispers were like "shes probably just a fan girl" or "he can do way better" but I'm sitting here like this is my Laney and mine alone. Around mid-day we decided to go home so we all walked to the car and we got in Laney in the passenger seat then there was Kin Kon and Remus in the back then there was me in the drivers seat and we drove off and i dropped Kin and Kon off at their place then it was just me Laney and Remus

 **wicked cool transition**

halfway through the drive home i said "hey Remus where do you live" Remus spoke in a slightly saddened tone "i had just got to peaceville when i met you so i dont have a house yet


	11. Chapter 11

i was quiet for a second then i said "well Moony i guess you could live with us" i looked at Laney from the corner of my eye and she nodded then i heard Remus say "really Padfoot that would be great but laney are you ok with this cause Padfoot here has a habit of doing shit without permission from others" laney chuckled knowing its true then said "yeah im fine with it you can have Trina's old room its got pink wall paper but we can paint it what ever colour you want" Remus nodded and said "thanks to the both of you i can't thank you enough" i chuckled and said "it would be good to have another roommate"

 **wicked house transition**

i pull up into the drive way and into the garage then i put the car into park and put the parking break on the turned off the car took the keys out of the ignition then gets out at the same time as Remus then i walk over to Laney's side and opens her door saying "m'lady" Laney got out and i closed her door then walks to the stage and jumps on it then sits down and laney does the same thing but decides to sit on my lap instead and i chuckle then say "you right there" she nods and i kiss her cheek as i wrap my arms around Laney's stomach and Remus said "you two are perfect for each other" both me and Laney blush and we said together in unison "oh shut up" Remus chuckled and walked up the stairs and walked to his room and said "Padfoot no need to paint it its already painted black" me and Laney just looked at each other and shrugged and when Remus came back down we talked about all kinds of stuff like what me and Laney liked about each other and what Laney sees in me but i didn't care but through out the whole time she sat on my lap vary rarely stood up the only time she would get off my lap is when she needed to take a piss and that was it but Remus didn't ask me any questions which was good because i was thinking about going to see Carrie and how i would do that with out anyone noticing so i decided to see Carrie when Laney and Remus go to bed then Laney's voice broke me out of my thought process by saying "Padfoot are you alive in there" i chuckled and said "yeah i am lanes whats up" she giggled and said "nothing its just you hadn't said anything at all so i thought your died or something" i chuckled and said "nope my heart is still beating and my mind is still functioning" she smiled at each other and looked deep into each others eyes until i heard Remus clear his throat and say "you guy know your not alone right" me and Laney Laughed slightly and said in unison "sorry Remus" he nodded and said "its ok sometimes I'm so quiet that people forget that I'm here" we all laugh together then i look at my phone it was almost ten at night then i said "guys we should go to sleep its a little late" they both nodded and Remus said "ok night guys" then Laney got off my lap and jumped off the stand and i got off the stage after her and Remus went to his room while me and Laney walked up to mine but i closed and locked the garage door then walked to my room and saw Laney already changed into her sleep wear which was really just a singlet and track pants. I smiled and Laney laid in bed first then i crawled in after her but i didn't sleep i stayed away and made sure that she was asleep and when she was fast asleep i got out of bed careful not to wake her put a leather jacket on then walked to the window and opened it as quietly as i could then i sat on the window sill with my legs hanging off the edge towards the out side i took one last look at Laney then i closed the window and jumped off onto the ground with out a sound then started sprinting towards Carries house and when i got there it was half past ten at night but Carries parents cars weren't in the drive way so i walked to the back of the house to where Carries room was and her light was on so i threw a few stones at her window and she opened it and the look on her face was not one of joy and she spoke with her normal tone filled with hatred "what are you doing here riffin" i looked at her and said "I'm here to talk just talk ok" she nodded and said "i cant let you in through the door though" i thought about it for a second i saw a tree that with a branch that basically lead to her window then i said "back up" and she did so and i ran up the side of the house not making a sound using the tree to help me and when i got to her window i slid in still not making a sound then i looked at Carrie who's jaw was hanging open then i said "what?" she looked at me and said "how did you do that and not make a sound at the same time" i looked at her and said "ill tell you when i figure that out myself" she smiled then said "so what did you come to talk about?" i looked at her she was hiding her wrists but i didn't think any of it and said "i came to see if you were ok i mean after i yelled at you and it looked like you got yelled at by your parents when i dropped you off so" she looked at me and said "yeah I'm fine just its been hard getting over the band kicking me and Lenny out and replacing us with -" i cut her off "with Dex and Severus I've met both of them" Carrie looked slightly weak and pale so i said "hey why are you weak and pale" she didnt even think about what she was saying "i..um.. don't feel weak and i dont look pale" i knew she was lying so i said as i looked around "ok then" her room looked exactly like mine so that means she must think like me i guess so i walked to the bed side table and pulled the top draw out all the way and put it on the floor then took the knife out from behind it and it looked like it had fresh blood on it and i heard Carrie gasp and she said "how did you know about the knife"


	12. Chapter 12

i looked at Carrie and said "because we think alike that's why your room is exactly like mine so you should at least have a knife in the back of your bedside table" i look back at the knife and the blood looks fresh no more then a few minutes but i look at Carrie who is almost crying and i couldn't help but feel like it was my fault then she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said "i didn't want you to know corey at least not like this ... not like this" she brought her hands to her face and started crying so i sat next to her and pulled her close and hugged as i looked off into space while she threw her arms around me and continued to cry into my shoulder and i said "its my fault i shouldn't have yelled at you ... its my fault" Carrie just looked shocked and confused but i continue "i shouldn't have pushed you away and i shouldn't have been so hard on you ... I'm no better then you are" i looked at Carrie who had stopped crying into my shoulder when i started talking but tears were still streaming form her eye and the knife still in my hand but Carrie pulled away from me to sit cross legged on her bed so i could put the knife back in its hiding spot which i did so and put the draw i pull out back where it belongs hiding the knife behind it then i turn to Carrie who had her hands in her lap pushing the bottom of her shirt (which was to big for her to wear) into her lap then i said "are you only wearing a shirt?" she nodded and said "yeah just a shirt and underwear its my version of sleep wear" i looked at her and thought about her she looked pretty even when she had messy hair no make up on and well scars every where on her arms and legs but I'm with Laney and that's the way it is then i said "if i leave you now will you promise me you wont cut anymore" Carrie looked at me and nodded and said "yes corey i promise" she sounded like a student that just got in trouble and was forced to promise me something and i chuckled and that annoyed her to no end which is always a good day for me when i annoyed Carrie then i heard her say "whats so funny riffin" i looked at her and said "you sounded like a student promising a teacher not to litter around the school or something it was so cute but i should be getting home to Laney" as i said this i pulled out my phone and saw it was half past twelve then Carrie said something i did not expect and her words were "um...corey could i ... um ... maybe get a kiss from you" i looked at her and said "it couldn't hurt" and as soon as those words left my mouth Carrie had got off her bed (her shirt slightly to short to wear as a sleep top) walks to where i was (next to the window) and grabbed me and kissed me smack bang on the lips and we stood there for what seemed like hours just standing there with our lips locked together and eventually Carrie pulled away and i noticed the bottom of her panties were showing which i ignored for the sake of my sanity and said "your a surprisingly good kisser Carrie" she giggled and said "right back at you corey" i smiled and slide out of the window landing on my feet with out a sound and walks off towards my house and about half way there i was a girl with brown hair and pone a closer look she had blue streaks in her hair she had a nose piercing and a lip ring her eyes were green almost emerald green like Laney's and her boobs looked like a B-cup which i slapped my self mentally for looking at her tits when i have a girlfriend but she stopped walking and looked at me which made me stop walking and she looked me up and down studying every muscle and i finally said "are you alright there miss?" she nodded and said with a slutty type of tone "the names Skylar sugar" i nodded and said "the names cor-" she cut me off and said "your corey riffin lead singer and creator of grojband" i nodded and said "that's me but if you would excuse me i have to get home" she stopped me and said "could you sign my tits?" i was shocked and said "um ... i could but ...i ...uh don't have a pen on me" and when those words left my mouth Skylar pulled out a sharpie handed it to me and i smiled as i took it as she opened her shirt and i was right B-cup tits so i wrote my signature on her tits and handed her the sharpie and she thanked me and handed me a piece of paper with her number on it which i quickly tucked into my jacket pocket and she said "call me anytime you want" i nodded really freaked out by her and full on sprinted back to my place where i went to the tree near my window and did exactly what i did at Carries but hung onto the tree branch near my window and opened said window which i slid into quickly and closed it behind me quiet and careful not to disturb laney who was sleeping in my bed so i took my jacket off and hung it up on a hanger and put it in my closet then laid back down next to Laney and fell asleep almost instantly

 **wicked cool sun rise**

i feel Laney wake up next to me so i rolled over and looked at her and when she looked back at me her eyes lit up and she snuggled into me straight away and i wrapped my arms around her hoping to god Carries smell had gotten off me but Laney intertwined her legs together with mine and said "i love you my darling Padfoot" i smiled and said "i love you to my darling Lanes" we laid there cuddling each other for what seemed like hours then Laney said "why do you smell like Carrie" whoops busted

 **whoo corey is busted what story will i come up with or will i make him tell the truth who knows what i will come up either way so hope you readers are enjoying and if you have any ideas or OCs you would want me to add in just PM me and ill look over them and you might see your idea or OC in the fanfiction one of then which was in this chapter was a friend of mine's character so yeah see you in the next chapter ~angelhunter1901**


	13. Chapter 13

"shit Laney probably already knows that i went to see Carrie last night what do i say ... do i tell the truth or do i lie ugh" i thought to my self in a rush but i looked at Laney who was waiting to see if i will tell the truth or will i lie but i cant lie to save my life so its best to be honest "i went to see Carrie last night" Laney gave me a look that i knew all to well it was a look telling me I'm in trouble and she said almost like ice "why did you go and see her with out telling me or Remus you could have been hurt and neither of us would have known where you were" i just nodded because when Laney was in one of these moods its best just to agree with her even when she's wrong but i knew i had to speak up this time "but Lanes i just wanted to check on her and Lenny is worried about her so i went to see her and nothing happened" ok that last part was a lie but she doesn't know that but i continued "all i did was see her nothing went wrong and i was back before mid-night and we both know that's when all the drug addicts and whores come out" Laney rolled her eyes and said "you were lucky core very fucking lucky just promise me next time you go see Carrie and don't want me to know you tell Moony at the least ... can you do that for me core please" i nodded and said "i promise Lanes" i looked at Laney and she looked back and i realized she was just as pretty as Carrie without make-up i smiled at her and she smiled back then all of a sudden Laney pushed me down and sat on top of my chest which i chuckled at then she kissed me deeply then i panicked slightly since i kissed Carrie last night but i kissed back anyway hoping to god that Laney doesn't taste Carrie on my lips but we sat making out for at least 5 minutes and that was when Laney stopped kissing me and pulled away from my lips to catch her breath and what she said after she caught her breath made me relax and she said "I never realized you were such a good kiss my darling Padfoot" i chuckled and said "you learn something new about people everyday" she nodded and said "yeah i guess your right Padfoot" i smiled and said "should we go down and get breakfast off Moony" she looked at me confused and said "how do you know he's cooking breakfast for all three of us" i chuckled and tried to sit up but couldn't because Laney was still sitting on my chest so i laid back down and said "because its Remus he is up at sun rise everyday no matter what and he can cook" she smiles and kisses me again then got off my chest and got off the bed then i did the same and she turned to me and said "i didn't say you could leave the bed yet" i chuckled and said "well it's my bed so i can leave it if i want" but knowing Laney she would complain until i lay back down so i did but didn't take my eyes off her as she took her singlet off revealing her bright pink bra but she looked at me and said in a cheeky tone "like what you see Padfoot" i chuckled and said "i don't know am i suppose to cause i indeed do" Laney giggled and said "well there's more to come my dear Padfoot" i chuckled again and she walked to me as she took off her track pants to the point where they were dragging along on one ankle and when she got back to my bed she kicked them off and laid down on top of me and started kissing me again which i kisses back and she started tugging at my shirt so i took it off so I'm sitting there shirt less with a half naked Laney on top of me then she basically took hold of my mind and made me do what she wanted which was me having sex with her so i unhooked her bra and she took my pants off reveling my dick and i pulled her bra off and threw it on the floor but noticed her boob size was a B-cup and she did the same with my pants and she slid down so her face was at my dick and she started sucking my dick and i moaned slightly as she sucked my dick which was so big it was just able to fit in Laney's mouth and she looked at me the whole time and i looked back but when i was close to cumming she stopped and took my dick out of her mouth and said "no no my dear Padfoot no cumming yet there's a place i want your seed" i knew exactly where she was talking about and i was right just as she said that she took off her panties and kicked them on to the floor and i smiled as she crawled on top of me so her pussy was right at my dick but me being an idiot i asked "are you sure your ready for this" she blushed a bright red and said "yes I'm sure my darling Padfoot" i nodded and she grabbed my dick and slid it into her pussy and we both moaned and we both clearly forgot that Remus was in the house and i rolled Laney onto her back so i was in between her leg and my dick still in her pussy and started thrusting my dick into her pussy but i started slowly and started thrusting faster and harder every time she told me to and after a while she finally cam all over my dick i asked "where do you want my cum" she looked at me and said "i don't want to get pregnant cum on my face and tits" so i took my dick out of her pussy and started jerking my dick then my cum shot all over Laney's face and tits hell she caught some in her mouth and she swallowed it all i laid on my back my dick slowly going soft and Laney said "that was amazing my darling Padfoot i don't think you can get any better then that" i chuckled and said "you were tight as hell Lanes i loved it but i love you more than anything on your body and anyone in the world" Laney smiled and said "i love you to my darling Padfoot but i should take a shower" then she gave me a cheek smile and said "want to come with me" i nodded and got out of bed pulling Laney up with me and we grabbed our towels and wrapped them around our selves and walked to the bathroom and we some how made it to the bathroom without Remus noticing us and we both me and Laney showered together and when we got out and got dressed i walked out first then Laney walked out a few minutes later then we walked down to the kitchen where we saw Remus sitting with two extra plates with french toast on them then both me and Laney looked at each other and smiled then i heard Remus say "you do realize your not alone in this house anymore right?" me and Laney both blushed because we completely forgot about Remus


	14. Chapter 14

**before this chapter starts I'd like to thank all the readers and a special thanks to The Mad Hatter for the wonderful review it really made my day better but anyway enjoy the chapter**

i looked at Laney who was still blushing from embarrassment then i looked at Remus and said "Moony im not going to lie to yo-" he put his hand up to make me stop talking and spoke calmly "its fine you and Laney are in love i expect nothing less from either one of you" i feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and i took it out and saw it was Carrie calling me and i answered it and said "hey Carrie" but Carries was clearly drunk i could hear it in her voice but Carries words were "heyyy Cooorryyy" i rolled my eyes "what do you want Carrie" i felt Laney kick my leg under the table but i didn't care and Carrie said "can you come pick me up from the club down the road from your place" i looked at laney and said "yeah ill come pick you up ill be there in a bit" i heard Carrie giggle slightly as she hung up and i put my phone in my pocket and stood up and looked at Laney "you coming?" Laney nodded and said "i don't trust Carrie alone with you" i looked at her and went to speak but she cut me off and said "when you sneak out it doesn't count" i chuckled as i walked up to my room and grabbed the car keys from my bed side table and saw that Laney's phone was still on my bed side table so i picked it up and walked out of my room with my car keys in my right hand and Laney's phone in my left then i walked to the rail across from my room then said "laney forgetting something" she looked at me and i held up my left hand showing her the phone and she smiled and i vaulted the rail and landed on my feet without a sound and this happens so often i don't notice anymore and handed Laney her phone and kissed her cheek and walked to my car and got in and so did Laney

 **to the club transition**

i parked in the parking lot and sighed i was not looking forward to driving Carrie home not mentioning shes drunk but i looked at Laney and said "can you wait here" she didn't argue with me and i got out taking the keys with me and walked into the club and with in seconds of walking in i saw the blue headed girl i can to get and i walked over to her and when i got to her she looked at me and said "you actually came coorreeyy" i nodded and said "come on lets get you back to my place" the bartender looked at me but quickly looked away and i slung Carrie's arm around my shoulders and lifted her out of the seat at the bar and carried her to the door but was stopped by the very same bartender and he said "what are you going to do with her" i looked at him and said "chill dude shes a friend" and with that being said i went to walk out but was stopped again and he said "she has to pay for her drinks" i just walked away not caring but it was to hard to get Carrie to the car with out carrying her so i picked her up into my arms and carried her out of the club and walked to my car and i heard Carrie say "where am i staying my" she hicupped then continued "where am i staying my parents would kill me" i looked at her and said "i know your perants will kill you so your staying at my place until your sober" Carrie nodded and i got to my car and put Carrie in the car then i realized that Laney wasn't in the car and i start to panic slightly then i ran around to my side of the car and start the car and calls kin and kon while im driving home

 **back to Corey's house transition**

i pulled into the garage and turned it off but just sat in the car not moving at all but kin and kon rushed over to me followed by Remus but kin was the one that opened my door and all i hear was a slight buzzing in my ears and all i said was "kon take Carrie up to my room and lay her down in my bed" i got out of the car then closed the car door then walked over to the couch and flopped back down then i heard kon pick Carrie up and carry her up to my room then came back then i heard kin speak "Corey?... Corey? COREY snap out of it" then i felt him punch me hard in the face and i snapped out of my shocked state then i heard Remus say in a rush "Corey do you have a crazy plan that just might work or something please tell me you have a crazy plan that just might work" i looked at him then he said "hey i love to just not as much as you do" i looked away and said "no i don't have a crazy plan that just might work but i have an idea on who has her

 _ **oh yeah i left it with a cliff hanger and im sorry this chapter is shorter then normal i had a small bit of writers block but hey i managed to get a chapter out anyway**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kin,Kon and Remus were all looking at me i looked back then said "the only people that hate us enough to kidnap one of us" they looked at me in suspense "Dex and Severus they are the only one dumb enough to take some one i love" Kin and Kon gasped in unison then Remus spoke "then lets get her back" i looked at kin because he looked like he was going to ask a question and that he did "did laney have her phone on her" i nodded and with out another word kin ran to the laptop on the desk in the corner of the garage and started doing something that seemed like only him and Remus knew how to do but after a bit kin and Remus gasped and looked at me and Remus said "you were right she is at Severus's house" and i walk into my room and as quietly as i could i grabbed my knife not only for protection to keep the sleeping Carrie from hurting her self then i heard Remus yell up from the garage "what are you looking for" but i did answer but came back down to the garage with my knife in my hand and i said "well lets go get her" Remus, Kin and kon looked at me like i was insane but when i thought none of them were going to come with me Remus walked up to my said and looked at Kin and Kon and i said "come on Wormtail and Prongs I'm begging you" Kin and Kon exchanged looks and kin said "I'm in Laney would do the same for us" i looked at Kon and said "please Prongs" then Kon nodded and said "you guys need the muscle i smiled and looked at kin and said "sorry Wormtail i cant leave Carrie here unattended especially with my stuff everywhere" Kin nodded and said "you can count on me Padfoot I'll keep her safe" i nodded and said "thanks everyone for this i cant do this with out you" they all nodded and Remus said "we are all family and she is no exception" i nodded and said "forward on" i put the knife into my pants the handle poking out and i hid the handle with my shirt then walk out of the garage Remus on my right side and Kon on my left side and we walked down the road towards Severus's house and we walked past a couple one was a male with lilac purple hair and what looked like blood red eyes and he also had both eye brows and both ear lobes pierced and a female who had flaming red hair with black streaks, her eyes looked water blue her breasts looked to be a C-cup i mentally kicked my self like i did last night but the girl also didn't have any piercings and as Remus, Kon and i walked past the guy and girl stopped us and the girl said "OMG your corey riften you the lead singer and the guitarist of the band grojband" i nodded and said "that would be me what do you want an autograph" she shook her head and said "i would like to help you in anyway possible" i raised and eyebrow and said "um I'm sorry you cant help but we might hang out" i looked at the guy behind her and he did not look happy "maybe we could go on a double date" she nodded and said "we hang out here everyday so we can just catch up" i nodded and walked off with kon still on my left side and Remus on the right and we continued to walk towards Severus's house then i saw police cars at Carries house but i keep walking then Remus speaks for the first time since we left my place and he said "that's Carries place why are there police cars there" i looked at him and said "why do you care?" he said "what i cant love to?" i chuckled and said "of course you can love Remus" then i thought for a second and said "if you want you can go and check out whats going on" Remus looked at me concerned and said "are you sure you might need me" i nodded and said "go on she is just right for you if some thing happened to her parents or something go back to the house and tell her and if you want get kin to tell you the address of Severus's house and get there as soon as possible" Remus nodded and said "just don't die i don't trust that Severus" i nodded and said "stay safe" then i realized we are wasting time and Remus nodded and said the exact same thing and me and Kon ran off towards Severus's house

 **to Severus's house transition**

i ran up to the garage door and looked in the window and saw nothing then i walked up to the front door and knocked on it with in minutes Severus opened and saw me and the look on his face was both scared but it was evil as well and i said and my words were like ice "where is she" his face changed from scared to confused "where is who?" i grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said "laney where is she and so help you god if you lie to me" his voice was nervous as he said "she's not here" i said my words like ice again "then why is her phone signal here" Severus broke and said in a rush "it was Dex he made me follow you and when you went into the club i went and kidnapped Laney and take her phone because Dex knew you would get kin to track her phone and he ... he knew you would come and get her back but he has plans for her" Severus caught his breath and i said "where is she then" Severus said even more nervously "i don't know he knew you would try and get it out of me so he never told me" i said and said "where does he live" Severus said "i know that but i doubt he has her there" i said my words like ice again "its the best hope i have of getting laney back" i let Severus go and he led me and Kon to Dex's house and i looked in the garage and like Severus's house he wasn't in there and neither was Laney "we're running out of time" i muttered to my self then i heard Kon speak "maybe there is a shed or something at the back" i looked at Kon and smiled and said "Kon you big lug your a genius" i ran around the back and sure enough there was a fairly big shed one the right size to hold some one there and i ran to it and heard Laney's voice say "piss off you dick head" i smiled and knocked on the door then i heard Dex say "go away mother" and i heard him open the door and see me and i said "i ain't your mother asshole" and with those words leaving my mouth i grabbed Dex and threw in out of the shed on to the ground which he stood up and pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and i said as i pulled my knife out of my pants "your not the only one whose armed" i heard Laney's sigh in relief and say "Corey" but i didn't pay attention and as Dex saw my knife he threw his switch blade blade first into the ground at my feet in defeat and i picked it up and said "you think this gets out of the danger from me" and with that i walked over to him and put my blade to his face and make a small cut on his cheek it was so deep it was going to scar and i said "come near us again and ill leave you with more then just a scar do i make my self clear dick head" Dex gulped and said "crystal" i put my knife in my pants again and punch Dex in the face knocking him out and i continue to beat the living shit out of Dex until Kon pulled me off and said "he's had enough bro Laney needs you more then he needs a beat down" i sighed and nodded then Kon let me go and i walked over to Laney who was tied to a chair but i felt Severus pull the knife out of my pants and run over to Laney and hold the knife to her throat and say to me and Kon "one more step and she's dead" i froze in place and said "you son of a bitch i trusted you!" he held the knife closer to her throat and said "watch your words corey you don't want her blood on your hands do you i just froze my mouth wouldn't work i couldn't move either i couldn't even move my head to look at Kon but by my guess he was just as shocked as me


	16. Chapter 16

Severus he wasn't himself and when he spoke it was like he was a stranger to me "do you know how it feels to love some one but they love your best friend" i regained feeling in my mouth and spoke my words completely calm "Severus you never knew Laney when we were kids" Severus looked at me and said "yeah really then why do i remember her winning a talent show in 5th grade" i looked at Laney who just just as shocked as i was because he was right i looked at Kon who was paralyzed with fear as well then i looked at Severus and said "come on Severus let her go" Severus didn't move a muscle but i slowly walked to him but Severus quickly said "i said don't move" i stopped but i did get a little closer and i said "Severus i know you don't want to do this just let her go and nothing bad is going to happen" i put my right hand behind my back and dialed Remus's number but put it on silent as Severus spoke "i don't want you to have her she is to good for you" i slowly started walking towards Severus but i stopped quickly when Severus held the knife even closer to Laney's throat then i said "take the knife away from her throat Severus" then i hung up the phone and looked at Kon who knew what i did but he still didn't move or even speak and in moments Remus was next to me and he said "Severus get away from her" Severus chuckled and said "or what" but Remus was clearly pissed off and he lunged at Severus knocking the knife out of his hand and threw him into the wall next to Dex and Remus ran directly to Severus but i ran to Laney and pulled out the switch blade the starts cuts the ropes tying her hands together then the ropes around her chest and Laney stood up and hugged faster then i thought she could move and i hugged back then i looked over at Severus who was having the shit beat out of him but i kept Laney in my arms and she nuzzled her face into my chest and started to cry and i rubbed her back conferting her and hugging her close while Remus is still beating the living shit out of Severus and i just watched as Severus got the living shit out of him not even kon moved to stop him we just stayed there and watched Remus beat Severus

 **wicked cool clock transition**

its been at least an hour and Remus is still beating the living shit out of Severus but i was sitting on the ground with my back against the shed door and Laney was on my lap and Kon got a call from kin telling him to go home which he did then Remus finally stopped beating Severus up and looked at us and said "we probably should have brought the car" i nodded and said "i know but hey i don't mind walking" i looked down at Laney who had passed out and i don't blame her for what she's been through i smiled at her then Remus said "i found out why the police were at Carries place" i looked at him and asked "why were they there then" he looked slightly happy but depressed as well "some one broke into her house to try and kill Carrie but she was at the club and her parents saw the person and the person killed her parents so she basically has no one to live with so i think she should stay with us" i looked at him and said "last time she stayed at my place ... its a long story but i can't in the right mind let her go homeless so ill agree" i cradle Laney in my arms and i stand up with her in my arms and say "well lets go home" Remus nodded and said "i don't feel right leaving Carrie alone" i nodded and said "i hear that" Remus chuckled and we walked back to my place walking past Severus's house and Carries old house but after a bit we passed the red head girl and the lilac head guy but i ignored them as i walked back to my house still carrying Laney in my arms every so often her head will fall off my chest but she would quickly put her head back on my chest and i look at Remus and i said "since you want Carrie to live with us she can sleep in your bed with you" Remus nodded and said "we sorted that out before hand and she's cool with it" i chuckled and said "of course you did Moony you think ahead don't you" he nodded

 **wicked cool house transition**

i walked into the garage though the garage door to see Carrie sitting on the couch watching t.v but i just walked past her to my room and laid Laney down on my bed and i sat down on my computer chair which squeaked slightly i quickly looked at Laney who just rolled over and i relaxed at bit and just looked at Laney "she looks so cute when she sleeps" i thought to my self but after a bit i got up and walked to the railing and vaulted it landing on the ground without a sound like normal and walked to Remus and Carrie then sat down next to them and said "what a day" Remus nodded and Carrie just cuddled up to Remus and i looked at him with a raised eye brow all he said is "ill explain later" i nodded and started to watch t.v until around two in the afternoon Laney woke up and came down from my room and sat on my lap since there wasn't much room on the couch because Carrie was laying down with her legs close to her and her head on Remus's chest but i didn't care and i wrapped my arms around Laney's stomach and held her close but i knew that Laney had a mental scar and i knew it would be there for a while but i said to her "i love you Laney" she looked at me and smiled then said "i love you to my darling Padfoot" i smiled and hugs Laney close to me and side "I'll never leave your side again" Laney kissed my cheek and said "i know you wont" then Laney placed her head on my shoulder and i kept my arms around her and kept her close to my chest and when it hit about ten at night Laney had passed out in my arms and Carrie had passed out with her head on Remus's chest and i looked at him and said "so when did that happen" he chuckled and said "when i came here kin just got here kin was watching t.v and Carrie was getting worried about you but when she saw me her eyes literally turned into hearts and she started hanging off me like a child or something but after a but after a bit when you called me i told her i had to help you and before i managed to get her off me she quickly kissed me and i ran off but i kinda liked the kiss so this kinda happened" i nodded and said "but why a ex-Newman" she shrugged and said "i like her she's nice ,funny and well i like her hair colour" i chuckled and said "its the same colour as mine" he nodded and said "and?" i shook my head as i looked back at the t.v and said "there is no and im just saying"


	17. Chapter 17

when it hit one in the morning i glanced at Laney who was still passed out in my arms then i looked at Remus who had taken a glance at Carrie then he looked at me and said "we should go to bed now its been a stress filled day" i nodded and said "i know right" and with that said i put on arm under Laney's head and the other under her knees and carried her up to my room i took one more look at Remus who had done the same thing as i did with Laney and i said half jokingly "you making breakfast in the morning" he chuckled lightly and said "its what i do but lets change the subject isn't the prom coming up in a few weeks you and the band should come up with some songs" i chuckled lightly as well and said "who said we are playing i want to join it as well and knowing the newmans they already scooped up the opportunity"Remus nodded and said" very possible" then i heard the front door unlock and said "shit shit shit" i walked into my room and walked out and said to Remus "my dad is home he is the only one with a key" and suddenly i heard my dad say drunkenly "Corey come here my son" i muttered 'crap' under my breath and walked down to see my father and i said with hatred in my voice "hey Joel" Joel looked hurt at my words "come on son call me dad please" i looked at him with no emotion and shook my head and said "after what you did to Trina a few years back you don't deserve to have me address you as dad or father again" then Joel sniffed the air slightly and said with a slight criminal tone in his voice "i smell girls but they are different girls not Trina or Mina they have a different scent to them" i looked behind me and saw Remus quietly coming down the stairs with out Carrie in his arms then i looked back at Joel and said "your not going to lay a finger on either one of them Joel or so help you god you with have a cut so deep it will be there for eternity" Joel just laughed and said "your not fast enough to grab a knife and cut me" i chuckled and said with anger in my voice "really watch me" then i felt Remus put my knife handle in my hand and let it go the second i had a hold on it then he said "who are these girls Corey are you hiring prosi-" i cut him off by saying "this is my house now Joel and if i want my girlfriend, a friend and his girlfriend living with me that's my choice so leave the key and leave" Joel Laughed and said "how would you even afford to keep this house" i chuckled and said "are you fucking serious what the fuck do you think I've been doing while your doing god knows what and if you didn't know I've been paying to live here with out your help so that make it my house and if i want room mate that happen to consist of my girlfriend, a mate and his girlfriend then that's my call" when i said that Remus walked out from behind me and said in a almost blood thirst voice "no clear out you old piece of shit" Joel chuckled and with speed like a demon he launched himself at Remus who dodged with speed faster then Joel's and he went face first into the ground then i walked up to him and said "like Remus said your an old piece of shit Joel" i rolled Joel over onto his back ( **AN: this Joel looks like the one from The Last of us)** and made a long deep cut across his Right eye and said "that was for Trina" and i cut a single long ass and deep cut across his Left cheek and said "that's for every other girl you have raped " and when the Pain finally caught up to Joel he screamed but i quickly covered his mouth with my free hand hoping neither Carrie or Laney heard him when he stopped screaming in pain i uncovered his mouth and said "now never come back here again or worse will happen" and with out really thinking or meaning to i broke his arm and Remus stomped on his face knocking him out and breaking his nose and i pulled out my phone and took a picture of Joel's face and sent it to Trina with a message saying "i got him back for what he did to you" and with in second i got a reply saying "your the best little Brother i could ask for thanks so much i owe you one" i chuckled and locked my phone putting it back in my pocket and said "what do we do with him" Remus shrugged and said "throw him out or something" i took the Keys to the house and his red and purple Ferrari and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out side then walked back in side and closed the door and locked it keeping Joel out said and said "now he's done with and on top of that he is wanted by the police so that's a bonus i guess" Remus nodded and said "we should get some sleep you need your energy for tomorrow" i nodded and said holding out Trina's car key "here take Trina's car got me a new Ferrari" Remus looked at me concerned and i said "don't worry the police aren't looking for it considering he hasn't committed any crimes in it" Remus nodded and took the key from me then said "are you sure" i chuckled and said "Remus you worry to much" he put on a stern face and sad "maybe you don't worry enough" i walked off towards my room and said "worrying to much" Remus walked into his room and said "not enough" i chuckled and Laid down next to Laney who wrapped her arms around me and said "so who was that Joel guy anyway" i raised an eyebrow and said "Lanes your were suppose to be asleep" Laney giggled and said "i didn't want to sleep with out you next to me" i smiled said "Joel is my father but he raped Trina a few Years ago and from then on i refused to call him dad and when he smelt you and Carrie's perfumes it set him off but he has a few scars and a broken arm because of it" Laney smiled and said "see i knew you would stand against anyone who would hurt me" i smiled and sang "I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe." Laney smiled and sang "Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight." i smiled knowing that Laney had looked though my song book and kissed Laney passionately and Laney with out hesitation did the same and after a few moments i broke the kiss and said "well im laying next to you now you can sleep" Laney gave me a small pout and rolled over and i draped an arm over her side and pulled her closer and we fell asleep like that


	18. Chapter 18

i woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and whispered to my self "you never let me down do you Moony" and i got out of bed and do what i normally do and vaulted the rail and landed without a sound and walked to the kitchen to see Remus cooking and i said "morning Moony" he looked at me over his shoulder and said "morning Padfoot and didn't you tell Laney last night you wouldn't leave her side" i chuckled and said "I'm around her aren't and i would be able to hear her scream would i not?" Remus nodded and said "true but i don't like you being untruthful to miss Padfoot" i chuckled and asked "miss Padfoot really Remus" he chuckled and i continued "does that i should start calling Carrie miss Moony?" Remus looked at me and said "don't do that" i smiled and said "then don't call Laney miss Padfoot" Remus chuckled and put his hands up in defeat and said "ok ok no need to get hostile and i realized when i woke up aren't you me Laney and Carrie just one year off being seiners?" i nodded and he continued "then how are we getting into the prom" i thought about it for a second then said "Trina owes me for what happened last night so i can get in through her" Remus nodded and said "then call Trina later today and get us all in" i nodded and said "rightio" then i felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and i looked over my shoulder to see a red head hugging me with her chin on my shoulder then i saw Carrie walk past me and kiss Remus's cheek then i looked at Laney and it looked like she had been crying so i unwrapped Laney's arms from around me and turned around to hug her and said "whats wrong Lanes" she just whispered in my ear "I'll tell you later" and she hugged me tightly and i hugged back feeling like Laney had had a nightmare about her parents then Laney smelt the bacon and eggs and instantly sat down and i sat next to her as Carrie sat on the other side of Laney and next to Remus and Remus started serving us breakfast and Laney instantly started eating but i just kinda picked at mine eating a but of bacon everyone and a while but all my attention was on Laney who's eyes were still all red and puffy from crying and whenever Laney would glance at me i would eat a bit of bacon and a bit of scrambled eggs but i didn't have an apatite when we all finished we put the plates on the sink and since i stopped making sound when i landed every so often we would find everything clean even if no body was home but we didn't question it but when i went to sit on the couch Laney grabbed my arms and dragged me out side and i saw my new Red and purple Ferrari but my attention instantly snapped to Laney and she spoke "the reason why my eyes are all red and puffy is because i had a nightmare about my parents and when i woke up i was crying and you were gone and i didn't want to call for you because my voice was so shaky you would worry even more then you already do so i just sat there and cried for a solid 5 minutes and ... and -" i held up my hand said "Lanes you should have just called me up to the room you know as your boyfriend i would do anything to keep you safe and i mean anything no matter what it was and i would worry because i love you always have and always will but if you have a nightmare you need to call me up if not just message me or something and I'll come up in a heart beat " Laney nodded and said "i know Core and I'm sorry " Laney calling me Core caught me off guard but nothing changed in my face or my voice "just promise me you will call me up next time" and with that Laney nodded and said "yes my darling Padfoot" i smiled and said " on a brighter note i got a new car" Laney looked so confused then i pointed Behind Laney to the red and purple Ferrari and she turned and said looked at it her face lit up so quickly and she said "no fucking way you got a fucking Ferrari that cant be real" i chuckled and said "yep that's my Ferrari" but when Laney finally snapped out of the trance that the car had her under she said "i love the colors" i nodded and said "so do i lanes so do i" but then Laney turned to me and said "what if we choose to have kids their car seats wont fit in the back" i looked shocked at what she said and as i spoke my voice was slightly shaky "we can cross that bridge when we come to it" Laney rolled her eyes and muttered with a sight giggle "what a dork" i smiled and sat on the ground looking at the car and Laney plopped her self on my lap and kissed my cheek and said "i love you my darling Padfoot i also love the car" i nodded and said "i love you to Lanes" we smiled at each other then i saw kin and kon walk to the front door and i said "hi Wormtail and Prongs" the Ferrari caught their eye and kon said "like dude who's car is that" i chuckled and said "its mine Prongs" Kin looked at me and before he could ask if he could tear it apart and mod it i said "no Wormtail your not modding my car" Kin looked back at the car slightly saddened said "ok just thought to ask" i nodded and said " i know you had to ask Kin but i haven't even driven it yet so yeah your not touching it before i drive it and at that moment i saw a face that i recognized it Skylar and she saw me and ran up to me and said "hi Corey haven't seen you in a few days" i looked at her and said "hi ...um..." Skylar cut me off and said "Skylar that's my name" i looked at Laney who didn't look happy but didn't question me about it and i saw Lenny walking down the street and he happen to catch Skylar's eye as she ran over to him and started talking to him and to my surprise he looked like he was enjoying the conversation with her and i sighed and heard Laney asked "who's she" i answered with "that's Like you heard is Skylar i met her when i snuck out to see Carrie that one time and she asked for an auto-graph which i gave her but yeah not the best night of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

Laney looked at me confused then i said "just don't ask" Laney nodded and said "ok my darling Padfoot" i smiled and said to everyone "why don't we take a little ride in my Ferrari" i heard kin literally squeal and start running towards the car then Kon looked at me "i think I'm to big the thing is tiny" i nodded and said "i think you are Kon sorry" Kon didn't look sad at all and he just said "i don't mind and knowing Wormtail he would probably mod it to have the back area bigger" i nodded and said "its very likely" then i saw Remus walk out of the house with Carrie hot on his heel then i looked at them and said "want to come for a ride in the Ferrari?" Carrie looked confused but Remus said "I've got stuff i need to do but if Carrie wants to go she can" i looked at Carrie and said "want to come Carrie" but Carrie is still confused as fuck and she said "um Corey you don't have a Ferrar...i" her voice trailed off when she saw the red and purple Ferrari parked in the drive way but i looked at Laney who wasn't happy that Carrie might join us then Carrie said "hell yeah I'm coming" and Laney looked even more unhappy and when i saw her face i chucked and said "ok kin and Carrie are in the back and me and Laney are in the front" everyone nodded and Kin said "where are we Padfoot" i thought about it for a bit and said "we could grab some take-away and go to the beach or the pool" Laney smiled and said "perfect idea Padfoot" i smiled and said "ok then lets go" and Laney got off my lap and i stood up and walked into my room with Laney hot on my heel then i looked at her and said "what was with the face when Carrie said she was coming" Laney sighed and said "i don't like not only because shes your gender opposite because i know she has a huge crush on you" i chuckled and said "i know she has a crush on me but i don't care your the only one for me" Laney rolled her eyes and said "mhm" disbelievingly i chuckled and went up to my room and grabbed my phone ,my keys a pair of board shorts, Laney's swimsuit and four towels then walked back to laney and said "should we go miss Padfoot" Laney rolled her eyes and said "who came up with that" i said with a smile on my face "Remus came up with it this morning" Laney scoffed slightly and said "of course he did" i chuckled and took Laney's hand in mine and walked to the front door and walked out and when Laney was out of the house i locked it and said to Kon who was still out side talking to Kin Remus and Carrie "Prongs can you watch the house until we get back?" Kon nodded and said "sure dude" i smiled and said "thanks bro and ill be sure to bring you back some take-away" Kon nodded and waked inside though the garage and i walked over to the car and unlocked using the auto-lock system and got in the drivers seat and Laney got in the passenger seat while kin and Carrie got in the back and we all put our seat belts on i started up the car and drove off

 **wicked beach transition**

me and Laney sat on the beach while Kin and Carrie swam around then i heard Carrie scream and Kin calling for me so i got up grabbed my phone which is in a waterproof case and ran towards kin and Carrie and Laney was hot on my heels when i got there i said "whats wrong" Carrie looked scared and kin frightened and i repeated my self and kin finally spoke "we found a dead body"the water was almost crystal clear and i saw the body it had a really dark green skin and the face i didn't not recognize the face and i pulled out my phone and called the police and when the police station answered they said "hello what is the problem" when i spoke my voice almost normal "hello i have found a body" the police . 'er asked me some questions that i answered truthfully then he said "ok we are sending people right away just keep go back to shore and wait for them" after they said that they hung up and the four of us walked back to the beach and waited for the police to arrive and when they did they closed the beach but let us grab our stuff so i grabbed me and Laney's towels and handed Laney her towel so she could dry off and i grabbed what was left of the MacDonald that i had bought us and walked back to the Ferrari and got in and said "well that was a good day until all that happened" Laney nodded as she got in and Kin and Carrie who had already gotten in nodded as well i chuckled and said "ok on wards to the house" and turned the car on while everyone put their seat belts and when everyone had their seat belts on on i drove off stopping to get Kon some food then continued to drive home when Laney said "hey Carrie I've never heard you scream like that before and i know you've seen multiple dead body's" Kin and i braced ourselves for the blow up Carrie was about to have and she did indeed blow up "piss off you scarlet witch you don't know what I've been though you know nothing about me" Laney just looked at Carrie and said "I'm sorry Carrie i-" Carrie cut Laney off and said "i don't want to hear it scarlet witch so save it" Laney just looked forward then it clicked to me and i said "it was one of your parents wasn't it Carrie" i looked in the rear view mirror at Carrie and she was looking out the window and said "yes Corey it was one of my parents it was my father" i looked back at the road and continued to drive normally but in the corner of my eye i saw tears in Laney's eyes and Kin saw that she was going to cry so he tried to calm her down and after a while kin managed to calm her down i drove up to the house and saw that Remus's car was gone so i parked in the garage and turned off the car and got out and with speed i didn't know i had i was on Laney's side of the car and i opened it and she got out and hugged me tight then i looked at kon and said "you can mod the car only if you make the back big enough for at least one baby car seat Kin looked so excited as he nodded and said "on it" and ran off to get his tools and i chuckled then looked at Laney who nuzzled her face into my chest and i said "it's on Laney" as i hugged her then i heard Carries door close and i looked at her then she said "whats up with her?" Laney whispered in my ear not to but i did anyway "her parents died a few weeks ago and i know yours died yesterday but it's still hitting Laney pretty hard" Carrie instantly looked sad as she said "I'm so sorry i didn't know when i yelled at he-" i held up a hand stopping her as i said "its ok Carrie you were in shock about seeing your dad's body at the beach but lets just agree that's the last time we go to the beach" Carrie nodded and said "I'll just go up to me and Remus's room and take a nap" i nodded and said "you go do that" with that said Carrie waked up to her and Remus's room and had just entered the room when Kin ran into the garage and started working on the Ferrari and a little while after that Remus drove up into the drive way and walked into the garage to see kin working on the Ferrari and me sitting on the couch with Laney asleep on my lap with her head on my chest then he said "what happened what did Carrie do this time" i chucked and said "how do you it was Carrie" he chuckled and said "only Carrie knows how to get Laney to cry" i looked at him and said "it's ok we had a small misunderstanding but its fine now" i looked at the bags Remus had in his hands then said "what are those" Remus responded with "a mix of thing some stuff for dinner and a few gifts for Carrie" i nodded and said "ok" as i said that kon walked in and said "hey then rushed over to the bag of take-away and started eating a burger and said "thanks for the food bro" i chuckled and said "no problem Prongs" Remus walked into the kitchen and put away the food he bought then walked back into the garage then walked to the couch and put the bag next him and said "did you message Trina yet ... you know about prom" i shook my head and said "at the moment Laney needs me" he nodded and said "rightio" and we watched t.v until Remus got up and started cooking some sausages some steak and some mashed potatoes then when dinner was ready i woke Laney up who woke up with the cutest yawn and said "what do you want corey" i chuckled and said "do you not want to eat tonight" as soon as the smell hit Remus and Carries room Carrie came rushing down and once it was ready we all sat around the garage except Kin who was still working in the Ferrari.


	20. Chapter 20

we all looked at Kin and i said "come on Kin take a break and eat with us" Kin sighed and came out from under the car and looked at me and said "fine but can i stay here tonight so i can get straight to work on it in the morning" i nodded and said "ok just stop for a bit" he nodded and started eating then i said "just don't do anything to the engine" Kin nodded and said "its fine i already upgraded the engine to the fastest engine there is" the face i had was a mixture of anger and confusion and i said "how did you get enough money to get all this stuff" Kin chuckled and said "Laney has been funding me and Kon for a few years now" i looked at Laney who shrugged and said "hey keeps them from doing stupid shit" my face softened and looked at Kin and said "just don't break my car" Kin laughed and said "what do you not trust me" i gave him a look that said do you really have to ask me that then he said "don't worry Padfoot when I'm done with that car it be like new I'm taking bigger back seat, neon lights on the bottom new stereo and basically new everything" i nodded and said "just don't ruin or change the paint" Kin nodded and gave me a thumbs up and we all went back to eating and when we finished i collected the plates as Kon messaged his parents asking if he and Kin can stay the night and when i came back Kin and kon were gone and i said "where is Wormtail and Prongs?" Laney was the one who answer "they went to get a change of clothes and Kin went to get more shit for your car" she didn't sound happy about me letting Kin work on my car and i walked over to her and hugged her and whispered in her ear "don't worry about the car i trust Kin with anything mechanic" i heard Laney sigh under her breath and whisper back "ok but if I'm not happy with what he has done I'm getting him to change the things i don't like" i pull out of the hug and nodded while Laney smiled at me and i give Laney a quick kiss on the Lip then sat on the couch and said "ok since the gang is all here adding Carrie and Remus to the gang as well and its like a sleep over what should we do" Laney rolled her eyes and said with a small giggle "in five years you can still act like your thirteen some times" i chuckled and said "and in five years you haven't stopped loving me" Remus Carrie and the now arriving Kin and Kon said "burn" in unison and i saw Laney blush as i chuckled and said "any ideas guys and gals" Kin raised his hand into the air and said "oh oh oh Corey over here" i looked at him and said "what is your idea Kin?" Kin cleared his thought and said "we could watch horror movies" i nodded and said "everyone agree with that" everyone nodded even Laney even though she hates horror movies but she agreed nonetheless and i said "then its decided" i got off the couch and walked to the door heading towards the door leading from the garage to the kitchen and said "the t.v in the lounge room is bigger then the one in here and there are more space not to mention two couches so me and Laney c can have the a couch and Remus and Carrie can have a couch then Kin and Kon can have the floor and i can grab a spare mattress from the spare room" they all nodded and i said "ok cool so Remus could you give me a hand getting the mattress from the spare room" nodded and said "sure" and he ran to my side waiting and i said "ok Kin Kon Laney and Carrie can you go to the lounge room" they nodded and Laney said "sure" then before i know it Kin and kon run past me to the lounge room while Laney and Carrie walked to us and kissed their respective boyfriends and walked to the lounge room while me and Remus walked up the the spare room and took the king single and brought it down stairs with ease and sat it down in front of the t.v and the twins sat down on it then me and Remus heard Laney and Carrie say "that's my strong man" in unison then they instantly looked at each other with a pissed look and started arguing then i whispered "they are like children" to Remus he nodded and whispered "they sure do act like it" i chuckled and clapped my hands stopping the argument instantly and i said "ok what movie should we watch first" after a bit off discussion we agreed on the first move and i got it out of the book shelf filled with movies and handed it to Kin who put it in the Blu-ray player and i walked over to the couch that Laney had claimed and laid down then Laney laid down with her back to my chest

 **wicked clock transition**

i looked down at Laney who was fast asleep then i looked over at Remus who was looking down at Carrie and i sat up trying not to wake Laney up and got off the couch and picked Laney up with one arm under her legs and the other under her head and i looked towards Remus and whispered "im going to bed now" he nodded and whispered "ok I'm not to far behind you" i nodded and whispered "see you in the morning" and walked up to my room and laid Laney down on my bed then took my shirt off and threw it on the ground and laid down next to Laney and looked up at the roof and whispered "i feel sorry for you Lanes losing your parents and having to live with Carrie" i got you of bed put my shirt back on and grabbed my jacket and walked to the window and opened and sat at the edge with my feet hanging out side and i closed the window and jumped off Landing on my feet and without a sound and ran to the late night store and bought Laney some flowers and a big box of chocolate and walked home with them in a bag then i saw Skylar and i ducked into a near by ally and whispered "is this chick following me or something" one Skylar had past me i came out of the ally and walked home on my way i saw the Newmans or more accurately whats left of them and i kept walking but Kim, Konnie and Severus stopped and Kim was the one who spoke "and where are you going at this time of night" i didn't bother hiding the bag from them and said "I'm heading home i just needed to buy some stuff" i gave them a look that told them i wasn't in the mood which Severus understood but none of them moved as Konnie said "you put one of us in the hospital" i looked at them like i didn't know what they were talking about and said "did i or do you have the wrong person"Dex had an evil grin on his face as Kim spoke "that's not what Severus told us and his words were and i quote it was corey he beat the living shit out of me" i chucked and said "of course he did" then i looked at Kim and Konnie and said "i didn't touch Severus you can ask anyone who was there except him" when i said 'him' i pointed at Dex and he just laughed and said "you think they believe you Corey because they don't" in my mind i was hoping Lenny or someone would come to help me hell i would even take Skylar if it meant help and my wish was granted when Lenny appeared out of nowhere and said like a mother fucking bad ass "leave Corey alone" i looked at Kim Konnie and Dex and they were laughing like he said it as a joke i but i could hear it in his voice he was dead serious Kim managed to regain control of her laughter long enough to say "and what are you going to do if we don't" after those words i felt a type of energy radiate off him and he said "this" and with nothing more then a swift movement of his hand Kim Konnie and Dex were sent flying and he looked at me his eyes going from red to a mossy green and he said "run back to Laney while they are down" i nodded and then without warning he vanished and i ran back to my house and with the momentum i jumped to my window and opened it and put the bag on my desk as quietly as a plastic bag could be placed and took my jacket off and hung it in my closet then took my shirt off then laid down next to laney with my arm over her side.


	21. Chapter 21

i woke up and Laney was lightly tracing the tattoo of her name on my right shoulder i yawned slightly and smiled as i said "morning my darling" Laney playfully punched me in the shoulder and said "so how many time did you have to with stand the pain of me hugging you when you first got your tattoo done" i rolled over and said "i lost count after a while" she smiled and said "so did it hurt when you got it done" i chuckled and shook my head as i said "not really but i have a high pain tolerance" Laney nodded and said "ok the" the thought about something for a little bit then said "i want to get at tattoo" i smiled and said "you don't need one Lanes" she blushed and said "i know but i want one anyway" i chuckled and hugged her close and said "how about this I'll get another tattoo and you can pick it hows that sound?" she smiled and said "that sounds awesome my darling Padfoot" i smiled and said "sounds like a plan" Laney sat up so she was sitting on the balls of her feet as she said "but do you have enough money for a big tattoo in the center of your back" i smiled and said "you tell me" i rolled over and opened the bottom draw of my bed side table **(AN: Corey's knife was in the top draw prier to the incident with Severus and Dex thus the Money being in the bottom draw)** where multiple stacks of $50 dollar bills wrapped in a rubber band each was and i looked at Laney who was shocked to see i had so much money just sitting there in my draw then she said "so that's how you paid for my new bass" i nodded and said "yeah that is correct" i thought about going to get the new tattoo today then i thought to ask Laney first i smiled and said "want to go down and get it now" Laney's face instantly lit up and she said "of course my Darling Padfoot" i smiled and sat up and said "ok lets get ready" i quickly kissed Laney on the lips and grabbed my towel so i could take a shower

 **wicked cool transition**

after i got dress and Laney finished putting her classic black eyeliner we walked down stairs and saw Remus and Carrie cooking Breakfast and i stopped and said "hey Remus and Carrie" they turned around and said "morning" in unison and i said "me and Laney are going out for a while" they nodded and Remus said "what are you doing corey" i smiled and said "im going to get a new tattoo" Remus looked confused as he repeated "new tattoo you mean to tell me you have one already" i nodded and said "Carrie you tell him we've got to go" she nodded and me and Laney started waking away but i heard Remus call "don't forget to talk to Trina" i chuckled and realized Kin was still working on the Ferrari and i sighed and said "Remu-" i was cut off by Remus's keys hitting me in the back of the head and him yell at me "don't scratch my car" chuckled and yelled back as i picked the keys up off the floor "no promises" and i walked out side though the Garage door telling "bye Kin" over my shoulder and walked over to Remus's car and unlocked it then got in and started it as i put my seat belt on and Laney got in and did the same then i put the car into reverse and drove out of the drive way then put it into drive and drove towards the tattoo parlor

 **wicked cool tattoo transition**

i turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition and put them in my pocket as i opened my door and and got out and closed the door again waiting for Laney to get out and do the same before i lock the car and when she did i locked the car and walked into the tattoo parlor where the cashier instantly recognized me from the last time i was here and he recognized Laney probably from the concerts we have done on multiple occasions and he said "hey Corey and Laney" i turned to him and said "oh hey Delsin" **(AN:he looks like Delsin from infamous second son)** he smiled and said "what can i help you with" i smiled and said "nothing yet but do you have any new drawings that i might want to get tattooed later" he nodded and pulled out a book from his backpack which was behind the counter and said "i drew some of theses specifically for your band" i smiled and said "you never cease to amaze me Delsin" then suddenly Laney stopped him and looked at a blue and white bird with its wings spread out **(AN: if you haven't realized from the description its the True hero Karma symbol from the infamous second son game)** then looked at me with pleading eyes and i said "could i get the blue and white bird on my back the tip of the right wing just stopping below Laney's name" Delsin smiled and nodded as he said "sure thing and would Laney like a tattoo" i chuckled and said with a slight sigh "don't encourage her" Delsin smiled and said "could i make a section of the store for tattoos you recommend" i nodded and said "later though" Delsin smiled and walked over to a tattoo bench and i took my shirt off handing it to Laney and Laid down on my stomach and Delsin started tattooing putting as much detail into the tattoo as possible and Laney leaned against a wall watching the tattoo and wondering how corey can tolerate that much pain on a tattoo that big but yet i just laid there barely feeling anything and having a good conversation with Delsin and after about 5-6 hours Delsin was done tattooing me and i had cling wrap over the whole tattoo and i had my shirt back on and was standing at the counter getting the stacks of money out of his pocket but Delsin stopped me and said "this one is free" i smiled and handed him a stack and said "here by Abigail something nice" he smiled and said "you know she goes by fetch right" i smiled and said "i know and it pisses her off when i call her Abigail that's why i do it" Delsin smiled and said "maybe we could have a double date" i smiled and raised an eye brow and said "what makes you think I'm dating someone" i had completely not noticed that Laney was holding my hand and Delsin chuckled at my stupidity and said "Laney's holding your hand bro" i chuckled and said "i didn't realize that but if Laney wants to go for a double date then we can sort it out i felt my tattoo slowly heal but ignored it and Delsin said "ok cool I'll talk to fetch about it and we can figure it out later" i nodded and Laney chimed in saying "i wouldn't mind going on a double date" both me and Delsin smiled and said "well then its settled i have your number already Corey so ill call you and we can sort it out then" i nodded and said "sounds like a plan" i turned and walked out with Laney's hand still in mine and i called over my shoulder "cya Delsin" Delsin put his book back in his backpack and waved goodbye at them

 **wicked cool Ferrari transition**

i drove into the driveway parking in front of the closed garage door so i could still get my Ferrari out and i got out and closed my door then walked around and opened Laney's door and she got out and i closed it and walked into the Garage and threw Remus keys at his head which hit him square in the forehead and i said with a smirk "that is for hitting me in the back of the head with them" Remus chuckled and pulled Carrie closer and Kin was at the computer in the corner and i said "hey Kin i thought you were going to work on the Ferrari" Kin chuckled and said "i finished hours ago i extended the back like Laney wanted i added neon blue lights on the bottom and scarlet red neon lights inside the care i also expanded the boot for more space" i nodded and said "thanks Wormtail" Kin shrugged and said "it was easy" i pulled the second and last stack of fifty dollar bills and threw it at him and he looked at me and said "whats this for" i smiled and said "its payment for the upgrades" Kin smiled and said "thanks Padfoot" i smiled more and said "any time Wormtail" i walked over to the couch and motioned for Remus and Carrie to move over as i said "scoot" and Remus did move over and i sat down and tried not to put pressure on my new tattoo which i noticed didn't hurt like at all but i was still cautious about the tattoo and soon was lost in thought about Laney being kidnapped then after a while i heard Remus snap me back to reality by saying "you need to get over that" i looked at Remus and said with a bit of anger in my voice "excuse me" Carrie, Laney and Kon knew exactly what was going to happen but they didnt step in stop what was happening but Remus repeated himself "you need to get over Laney getting kidnapped you cant beat your self up over it" rage surged though my veins as i yell "what if it was Carrie huh would you beat your self up if you couldn't keep her safe"


	22. Chapter 22 the final

**before i start the chapter i would love to say this is the last chapter for this fanfiction book/part thing because I'm making another one and thanks to everyone who has read all of it up until this very point in time and a special thanks to my friend and The Mad Hatter for the support and encouragement in the story and there will be a huge plot twist at the end of this chapter so enjoy the final chapter of this part of Corey's life**

it had been a few weeks after i yelled at Remus and me and Laney were laying in bed just having a lazy day then Laney looked at me and said "isn't my parents funeral today" i nodded and said "yeah it is" Laney's bright smile had faded and she said "can we go" i nodded and said "sure but i have one thing to ask you" i rolled over and opened my top draw pulling out a small black box and said as i opened it "Laney penn will you marry me" Laney's bright smile was back and with tears forming in her eyes she threw her arms around my neck and said "of course i will corey you don't understand how long I've waited for you to ask me that" i smiled and said as i wrapped my arms around her and said "you don't know how long i wanted to ask you that" i grabbed the ring out of the box as Laney pulled away from the hug and i slid it onto her left hand ring finger then she said with a different kind of smile that i didn't recognize "how long until the funeral" i blush noticing the tone of her voice changed to a seductive voice and i smiled blushing a deep pinkish-red and said "a-about two or so hours wh-" Laney cut me off by pressing her lips to mine and pinned me down to the bed then i noticed that my door was open and i tried to sit up so i could close it which turned into me frantically waving my hand to the side of the door closing and eventually it closed from what it seemed on its own but we were used to strange thing happening and i kissed Laney back and before i knew it Laney was taking off her singlet and throwing it on the floor revealing her breasts and she pressed her lips to mine again and i kissed back wrapping my arms around her as she tugged at my pants and i broke the kiss and said with a cocky grin "well someone is excited this morning" Laney giggled and pin me back to then bed and kissed me again and with tremendous strength she held me down with one had and with her free hand she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down as far as her hand could reach without her having to take her lips away from mine and i knew there was no escaping Laney when she got this way so i just kicked my jeans off and onto the floor and began kissing back again and in a matter of minutes Laney told me to pin her to the bed which i obeyed and began kissing her again and before i knew it both me and Laney were completely naked and she had my whole dick in her mouth and was sucking it fast and i moan every time she went back down on my dick then suddenly her mouth that was caging my dick had let it escape i looked her and she had a seductive look on her face and she positioned her self so she could sit straight on my dick and that she did and my dick being covered in Laney saliva slid into her pussy with ease and Laney started riding my dick fast and i knew she had wasted a little to much time kissing me and she was moaning so load but i had a feeling Remus couldn't hear us and after a while i rolled us over and started thrusting inside her continuously until Laney let out a load moan and i let a low grunt and she squirt her juices onto my dick and i shot all my cum inside her which only made her moan loader after no more cum was coming out of my dick i pulled out of her and laid down knowing Laney she would want more and i was correct she got onto her hands and knees with a small bit of white coming out of her pussy she crawled over to my still erect dick and started sucking on it again and kept sucking on it until i shot my cum into her mouth and until i shot so much cum into her mouth that it overflowed out of her mouth onto her tits then she was satisfied then she laid down next to me rubbing her pussy i smiled and looked her as i said "sometimes your scary when you get like that" Laney just put on an innocent smile as i wrapped my arms around her and pulled he close my hands creating a slight lock under the center of her breasts her skin was softer then normal then i unwrapped my arms from around her and side lets get cleaned up" Laney smiled and said "are you getting cleaned up with me" i turned and said "only if you want me to" she smiled and grabbed our towels and threw mine at me and i wrapped it around my lower half exposing my fully healed tattoo as i walked down towards the bath room and i suspected that Remus and Carrie were in the kitchen so me and Laney got to the bathroom without a problem and that's lucky for Laney because she just decided to walk down the corridor like we were the only people in the house and i didn't argue with her because she is indeed scary when she gets in one of those moods and by the time i got into the bathroom she had already started the shower and was already inside i smiled and stepped in wrapping my arms around Laney from behind and whispered in her ear "good thing i let Kin upgrade the Ferrari" she turned around with her normal bright smile and said "that was a really good thing my Darling Padfoot" i smiled and kissed her and she kissed back and after a little while holding the kiss she broke it and said "i have feeling something magical is going to happen in a few months" i smiled and said "magic can come in different ways but lets not think about that at the moment" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek and started to wash herself and after she had washed herself she stepped out and i stood under the hot water and washed my self and after a bit of washing my self i dried off and put on a white shirt with a black tie, a black coat a pair of pitch black jeans and black dress shoes then i took a final glance at laney who was going all out with the black funeral theme she wore a black bra black underwear, a black dress that went down past her knees,black stockings and black heels and i chuckle and said "you went all out with the black theme didn't you" she smiled at me and said "yea what do you expect from your wife to be" i smiled and hugged her close as i said "i expect nothing less from Mrs Laney riffin or as all the band will call you Mrs Padfoot" Laney blushed and said "your missing something my darling Padfoot" i raised an eye brow and said "and what would that be?" Laney smiled and held up my orange beanie with the band logo on it and she said "my parents knew you not only for your kinda heart and your looks but they knew you for your signature orange beanie with the band logo on it" i smiled and took it and said "its a funeral its were people wear a shit ton of black what would people think if i came up in not only a red and purple Ferrari but in a bright orange beanie" Laney smiled and said "this whole town knows how much that beanie means to you even i know the reason why you always wear it and you never told me" i looked at her and said "ok why do i wear it all the time" Laney's once bright smile changed to a sad look and she said "it was the last thing that your mother gave you before she past away" i tried not to smile and hugged Laney close and said " how did you know" she hugged me tight and said "Trina told me on one of those rare days when she was nice to us" i was no longer happy that she knew i was now sad not only for Laney but because she reminded me of my mother who passed away i pulled away from the hug and said "come on lets go" i took Laney's hand in mine and walked down to the Garage to see a Remus and Carrie dressed in black as well and i looked at them confused and i said "why are you two dressed in black" i saw Remus try and keep a smile off his face as he said "me and Carrie were talking yesterday having told you and Laney about the funeral and being your friends we decided to come with you because Laney needs everyone and i mean everyone" just he finished Kin and Kon walked in dressed in the exact same thing as me just minus the beanie i smiled and said "i have enough money to pay for a tattoo for each of you just pick it and i will buy it" Laney looked at me and said "even me" i nodded and said "even you my darling wife to be" she smiled brightly again and said "come on guys" as i grabbed my keys from the stage i heard Kin whisper to Kon "if Laney is this happy to go to a funeral she must be a psychopath" i saw my blood red guitar pick and i grabbed it and flicked it at the back of Kin's head and it rebounded back to me and i caught it then i grabbed an identical pick and place the one i used all the time on the stage and put the identical one in the front pocket of my jeans and walked to the Ferrari and said "so who's riding with who i can only carry four people in the Ferrari" Remus put his hand up and said "ill take Kon Carrie and my self in my car while you Get kin and Laney" i nodded and said "sound like a plan guys" they all nodded and i said "ok Wormtail get in the backseat" he did as i told him knowing that Laney always rode shotgun when Corey was driving and before i got in i saw the the outline of Trina and said "what are you doing back here i thought you moved out" she smiled and said "i sensed my baby brother getting married and some how the invite to Laney's parent's funeral so i thought i would come now wheres my old care cause you clearly don't needed" she gestured to the modded out Ferrari then Remus said "its not Corey's car anymore its mine and if you wish to come with us you pick a car and follow the drivers rules" i chuckled as Trina looked terrified of Remus and said "ok ill ride with corey then" Remus smiled and said "good choice" Trina quickly rushed into the Ferrari and i got into the drivers seat and put my seat belt on then i heard three other clicks signalling that everyone was strapped in and i turned the car on put it in reverse and reversed out of the garage and onto the street then put the car in drive and headed off

 **wicked depressing coffin transition**

i drove up and parked in between two cars and put the car in park and put the hand brake then turned off the car and said "you guess ready?" Laney sighed and said "ready as ill ever be" i looked at her and said "i wanted to do something for the both of us so i grabbed one of my favorite colour guitar picks and i was going to leave it in your mother and fathers coffin" Laney had tears in her eyes and said "how do you know they are sharing a coffin" i looked at her and said "its something your family would do so would you let me leave it with them" she nodded and asked "what colour" i pulled out the blood red guitar pick i grabbed from the house and showed it to her and she smiled with tears still her eyes while Kin awed Trina made a ick sound and i was not going to let that stand and i looked at Trina and said "before you leave this car i want your attitude left in here because this is an emotional time for Laney and ill be damned if i let you make it worse for her" Trina drew a halo above her head and i did not her get away with it and i said with my voice like ice "i swear to god Trina if you make this any worse for Laney i make sure that nick Mallory never even looks at you again" Trina gasped and said " you cant be that cruel" i raised an eye brow and said in a taunting manner "try me Trina and i mean Really try me because if anything but soothing stuff comes out of your mouth i will go though with it" Trina sighed and said with a fake smile that looked so real that Kin thought it was real and said "its ok Laney don't worry everything will be ok" got out and closed my door walking around to Laney's side and opened her door she stepped out and looked at me smiling slightly and she hugged my tightly and said "I'm so glad i have you my darling Padfoot" i rubbed her back as she nuzzled her head into my chest the stopped pulled her face out of my chest and took my hand in hers and the four of us waited for the other three who were trailing behind because my car is faster then it should be but after a few minutes Remus Carrie and Kon pulled up behind the car the was behind my Ferrari and me and Laney walked to the area hand in hand and Remus walked with Carries hand in his and we took out seats and her grandmother Hilda walked over and saw Laney's engagement ring from a mile away and when she reached us she smiled and said "so good for all of you to come especially you Corey and still wearing that Beanie of yours Laney's mother and father would have wanted you to wear it and they would want you to wear it on Laney and your wedding day" i smiled at the old woman and said "hey Hilda-" Hilda cut me off by saying "please call me grams" i smiled more and said "hey grams up i was wondering if i could put this" i pulled out the blood red guitar pick out of my pocket and held it up "in Laney's mother and fathers coffin" Hilda shook her head but said "no YOU personally cant put it there but i can" she took the guitar pick from me and i said "thanks Hil- grams" she smiled warmly at me and Laney and said "don't mention it corey and welcome to the family" i smiled and after that some people said their goodbye me and Laney included and i saw the guitar pick on their hands which were together a few tears escaped my eyes as i looked at Hilda and she smiled back at me with a nod of her head and we walked away and just as we reached Laney finally broke down and started crying into my shoulder and a little while went by and a few people said a little bit about Laney's mother and father and when the funeral was done i carried Laney on my back and held her heels in my right hand to the car where i threw the keys to kin so he could open the boot so i could put Laney's heels in there the closed it and put laney into the already running car then closed her door as she strapped herself in and i walked around to my side where the door was open and Kin already in the back while Trina tried to score a new boyfriend and i chuckled and yells out of Laney's window "come one Trina you know he's to good for you lets go already" Trina rolled her eyes and ran back to the car and got in and strapped her self in and she said "how dare you do that" i smiled and said "Trina this is my car i can and will kick you out" Trina huffed as Kin and Laney laughed as i put the car into drive and took the handbrake off and drove off

 **wicked cool transition**

its been two months since the funeral and Laney started feeling a bit sick and was getting a bit bigger in the stomach Laney probably already knowing what is wrong but wanted to double check and she didn't want me to know so she got Remus to take her to the doctor and came back about an hour or so later and she ran up to our room despite Remus yelling at her not to run she ignored it and laid in bed next to me and waited for me to pause my game which i did the second she sat down next to me and she was so happy it almost scared me how happy she was and i asked "your happy so your not sick" she nodded and said "nope not sick but I'm pregnant" i smiled almost as much as she was but inside i felt my stomach drop slightly but it wasn't a bad feeling it was a happy feeling and Laney instantly kissed me after she told me then i heard Remus yell for us to come down and we did and he was holding four letters each addressed to one of the four of us one for me one for Laney one for Carrie and one for Remus i opened mine first and it read in green ink

dear Mr Corey Riffin

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at **Hogwarts** School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than  
July 31.

Laney's read virtually the same thing except it wasn't her birth last name it was mine and it read in the same green ink

dear Mrs Laney Riffin

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at **Hogwarts** School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than  
July 31.

we are also aware that you are pregnant and have adjusted accordingly you and your husband

Corey Riffin get your own door with a silencing charm to block out any noise the baby may makewe have also hired the best care giver Hogwarts has ever seen to watch over your child while you attend classes

while Carrie and Remus's letters read the exact same as mine the four of us were all shocked that not only were we wizards and witches but me and Laney had a baby witch or wizard on the way and we barely knew anything

 **thanks for reading the first book thing and keep a look out for the next one Grojwarts anyway hope you enjoyed the story and such so have a great night/day/holiday where ever you are in the world have a good one**


End file.
